Defrost Thoroughly Before Dating
by Whispersmummy
Summary: An alternative way Life in the Freezer could have ended. I just wasn't impressed with Serena being all clingy lol. Berena through and through. Chapters 4 and 5 are most definitely M rated. You are welcome. There are further chapters of this story, but for some reason, won't let me post any. Please check out AO3. /works/8469502/chapters/19404817
1. Chapter 1

"There you are," Serena said, packing her things into her bag. "Where've you been?" She was smiling. They had plans. It was all going well today. They had sorted out the business with their patient, her husband, everyone was happy. Serena was happy. She  
was hoping for more of that feeling. Tonight.

"I uh … I went to see Hanssen."

She's not looking at me. Why isn't she looking at me?

"Oh?"

"I've accepted the secondment."

A pause. Serena felt the reality of what Bernie had just said sweep over her. Bernie looked up at her. A tinge of guilt in her eyes. Resignation there too.

"What?" Serena couldn't put strength behind it. It came out as a breath, a growl nearly. Her stomach fell into her boots. She didn't understand.

"I think … the prospect of me leaving … just put too much pressure on … us … to decide how we feel."

Oh well then this was easy, I know how I feel.

Serena got up, smiled in hope and tried to explain. Surely I don't have tears in my eyes? "No, it made me realise I told you I don't want you to go." Serena was close to her, breathing the same air as Bernie, a desperate attempt at showing her how she  
felt. Surely she knows, surely she understands …

Bernie held her arms firmly, moved her away.

"That's what you don't want. You need time and space to decide what you do want."

I don't need space I need you.

"It's the same thing." Am I pleading now? I feel like I am.

"No. It's not." Bernie rolled her eyes, conscious of how cheesy and ridiculous her next sentence would sound. "I know I don't want to hurt you. Because I … care about you."

She's going to run. I can tell by her face.

Before she even touched the door, Serena grabbed her wrist somewhat forcefully. "Stop." I'm not having this.

"Serena," Bernie said, frustration and embarrassment coursing through her features like disease. "Please."

"No. Stop."

Serena brought up her other hand and grasped the blonde's other forearm. When she was sure the other woman has calmed a little, despite not being able to catch her eye, she lessened her grip.

"Sit down." It was not a request. More a command. Her voice was soft though, she wasn't about to freak the sweet and oh so stupid army medic out any further.

Bernie wasn't sure what else she should do. She dropped her hand from the door. She finally looked up, face stony, eyes a little shocked, and completely without the ability to speak. She had been on the receiving end of an angry and embittered Serena  
a couple of times and did not relish a repeat. She kept quiet. She sat, perched anxiously, on the chair near Serena's desk. She watched with wide eyes as Serena calmly but with frustrated eyes, picked up the phone on her desk and dialled an internal  
number.

It rang. "Ric. It's Serena. Yes I'm fine thankyou … well … not exact- … anyway you're about to be put on speaker. Ms Wolfe is here." She placed the received on the desk and pressed the button to turn on the speaker.

"Hello Ms Wolfe." Ric's voice was confused.

"Hi." Bernie replied after a beat. Confused too. Serena smirked inwardly. If this doesn't work I have nothing else.

"Ok I won't bore you with the details, Ric. What I would like you to do is …" She looked up at Bernie and tried not to falter. "Explain to Ms Wolfe the conversation we had over drinks last week." She took a deep breath. "No beating round the bush please."

There was a pause. Come on Ric, I'm relying on you here, Serena thought.

"Well, I believe we spoke about the fact that I've had a lot of failed marriages and … you said you'd … are you sure Ms Wolfe needs to hear this?"

"She does," Serena replied, attempting to keep the nervous wobble out of her voice.

"Ok well. When I asked you if there was anyone special, you went all … shy … and divulged to me that you had your eye on Bernie Wolfe. I told you I thought she was a fine woman … an opinion that I stand by." He huffed out a bit of a laugh, confused still  
about the purpose of the conversation. "Is that all?"

"I think that'll do. Thank you for your candour."

"Um ok then. Bye."

"Bye." Serena hung up. She turned to Bernie, an attempt at courage on her upturned jaw. Her breath was a bit shaky. She swallowed. Bernie still sat there dumb-struck, like someone had hit her over the head with a mallet.

"Last week?" Bernie breathed.

Serena nodded.

"So … days before either of us even heard about the Ukraine job."

"That's right."

"Even though we decided to forget about it?"

"Well I believe I didn't have much of a say in the matter."

Bernie looked down. Sudden tears stung her eyes. She rested her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands together. "I'm … not sure what to say."

"How about rather than some chivalrous attempt to protect the both of us, we start being honest with one another?" When Bernie finally looked up she found Serena was smiling a bit. "Would you like me to start?" Bernie nodded. Serena reached forward to  
place her hand over the both of Bernie's for a moment, a light caress, before sitting back. "I meant what I said in the corridor. I know how I feel, I'm falling for you hook, line and sinker." Serena blushed a bit and looked away. "Or maybe I have  
fallen. Whatever anyway I'm in rather deep. And, yes, the thought of you leaving for however many months to a country so far away panicked me a bit." She looked up and caught Bernie's eye. "And I'm sorry if that came across a bit … desperate or scary  
or whatever." Both their eyes were wet but it was a calm moment. None of the frantic emotion similar to earlier.

"I wish you'd told me," Bernie managed and finally, finally, she reached forwards and Serena came to meet her, pulling her swivel chair a bit closer and adopting a similar position to Bernie so that their fingers touched. Bernie watched their hands, fingers  
interlacing and thumbs brushing.

"So do I," Serena said with a laugh. "I was this close," she indicated with thumb and forefinger a millimetre apart, "to divulging all my feelings for you last night, but what with all the wine, some part of me held back and decided I needed to be one  
hundred percent sober for an admission like that. If I'd have known Hanssen's plans for you this morning, well…" she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I think I would have just told you."

Bernie looked up at her, a tear escaping down her cheek. Serena's eyebrows pushed down and she immediately reached to wipe the tear from Bernie's cheek. Her hand lingered.

"I think it's your turn," Serena whispered gently, smoothing the back of her knuckles down Bernie's cheek before sitting back just with their hands interlaced between them.

"I…" Bernie had never been good at explaining her emotions, to herself let alone anyone else. She looked up at Serena, apology in her expression, trying to find the words. "I'm scared."

"I figured that out myself," Serena whispered, smiling kindly.

"I think … and I truly believe this … that if we do this, get into this … together … I will find a way to ruin it all and … I wouldn't want to do that to you."

Serena squeezed her hands, but kept quiet. She's talking to me. She's actually opening up.

"I care … so much … about you. B-because of that, I'm terrified of going too fast or … doing something that will hurt you." She squeezed Serena's hands back. "I've hurt so many people over the last … you're too important to me to …" She shuddered and  
fell silent.

"So," Serena began, slowly, taking one hand from where their four were all clasped together and beginning to trace a finger over Bernie's wrist. She moved her chair closer still, their knees touching. "I'm going to repeat back to you what I think I understand."

"To check your understanding of the information given," Bernie teased, voice low. Serena sighed a bit and chuckled.

"Well, seems silly not to use my incredible information gathering skills in all aspects of life."

They just grinned at each other shyly for a moment. Bernie looked down at her own wrist still smiling. She hummed a bit. Serena was still trailing her fingertips in circles there. That was nice.

"So," Serena began again. "What I can understand is that you're terrified of doing something to hurt me and that the safer option would be to not get involved and therefore not put whatever we have now at risk?"

Bernie nodded.

"And you think we're going too fast?"

"Well," Bernie said, blushing a little, "I'm aware that there are quicker ways of going about these things…"

"A couple of snogs a few weeks apart isn't really fast I suppose."

"… I just feel … I need some structure maybe." She looked up and Serena watched a light bulb moment happen on her face. "Dating."

Serena looked surprised. "Dating?"

"Yes. I'd like to date you."

Serena smiled and chuckled. "Like … take me to dinner and … a romantic walk along the prom … before dropping me home to my parents, well, Jason, and promising me you will call me before leaving me hanging for days?" She was rambling but happily.

"That's exactly it. Well, apart from the last part. I will always call you." She blushed again. "I just … I think it would be good for us to … have a bit of structure and understanding that … i-it's not going to go too quickly and neither one of us, well  
me, will get scared and run." They locked eyes and the mood dropped a bit. Another tear fell down Bernie's face. "Like I've almost done this evening."

Serena couldn't help it. She reached and swiped the tear away once more and traced Bernie's bottom lip with her thumb. Bernie tasted the salty tear and another fell. She tried to pull away, tried to keep it hidden, but Serena stood, pulled her with one  
hand in her hands and the other under her jaw. She wrapped her arms around her. They held one another, Bernie's lips pressed near the place where Serena's neck met her shoulder, hoping her tears wouldn't gather on the collar of her blouse. She shivered  
a bit and allowed herself a sob. Serena squeezed her hard. She rubbed her back.

After a moment or two, Bernie loosened her grip and Serena moved back to look at her. "I need to call Hanssen."

"Would you like me to leave you to it for a while?" Serena asked gently.

"Just for a minute. I'm going to have to think of some random excuse for not going to Ukraine." Serena let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"So you're not …?" They left the knowledge hanging in the air.

Serena smiled, relief rushing over her and making her breathing ragged for a minute. Then she went to the door and left the office they'd shared for the past few months. Bernie smiled as she left, safe in the knowledge it was all sorted now. Safe in the  
knowledge she hadn't ruined the whole thing and she had a chance to be happy. 


	2. Chapter 2 Raindrops On Roses

Serena waited at the nurse's station, proceeding to tidy the desk as Fletch appeared to have spread various scraps of paper and patient files all over it. Usually he was reasonably tidy, Serena thought to herself, unable to resist smiling at the knowledge  
that all was right with the world. What was a bit of tidying in the grand scheme of things?

After a few minutes their office door opened. Serena smiled over at Bernie as she came out, closing the door behind her. Bernie looked up smiling, shy again. "That's that sorted."

"Glad to hear it." They couldn't stop smiling at one another and Serena was aware of Raf's gaze on them from a bed close by.

"I think it's time to go," Bernie said, walking over to the nurse's station and giving Serena a small shrug.

They left AAU together without another word.

"So what excuse did you use? Passport out of date? Kid's birthday?" Serena asked, looking over and wanting to link her arm with Bernie's but refraining from doing so.

"Timing." Bernie grinned at her. "I wasn't specific but in the end I figured bad timing wasn't a lie. I simply explained to him that it wasn't the right time for me to be away from AAU and I'd made a mistake by accepting the offer."

"So it's sorted."

"Yes it is."

Serena grinned too. One more thing for them to put behind them. "So, I believe we had dinner plans."

"Ah yes about that," Bernie said, hands coming up and shaking in a worried gesture. "I think it would be sensible …"

"For us to go out for a comfortable casual dinner without an extensive wine list, nowhere too posh, just a casual …"

"First date," Bernie finished, dropping her hands in relief. "As much as I'd love to cook for you at mine, it's not the tidiest it's ever been and I'd rather be a bit more prepared."

"Ha," Serena barked. "Well, where do you have in mind?"

"Somewhere boring." Serena gave her an astonished look as they began walking again, pushing double doors to exit into the outside world. "No, I mean … we've had a long day and … I really don't have the energy to dress up or look nice …  
so maybe a Wetherspoon's or somewhere we don't have to try so hard."

"Actually that sounds lovely. And I agree. We have had a difficult day." Serena blushed before admitting, "I think you look nice."

Bernie smiled at that but didn't comment. "And I'd like to drive. Leave your car here and I'll pick you up in the morning as well."

"Well that's very kind, Bernie. If you're sure."

"Of course." They walked to Bernie's car and Bernie opened the door for her.

"Very chivalrous," Serena teased.

"Well it is a date," Bernie replied with a smile.

When they arrived at the pub they found a table by a window. Serena went to order them drinks from the bar and Bernie used the opportunity to watch Serena, a soft smile on her face. She thought back to the kiss they had shared earlier that day and made  
a promise to herself that they would be repeating it later.. That was the whole reason Bernie had insisted on driving. She wanted to walk Serena to her front door and kiss her goodnight.

Waiting as their drinks were poured, Serena leant on the bar and frowned to herself. She realised, smirked and turned her head to catch Bernie sitting with her chin in her hand, elbow on the small table, watching her. Serena blushed but not uncomfortably.  
Their eyes locked and sparks flew between them. Serena wondered how they were ever going to take it slowly. Serena turned back to the bar to pay for the drinks.

As she carried them back she realised Bernie had disappeared. A moment of panic, Serena thought maybe she had bolted, before she caught sight of the blonde returning to the table, carrying a small jam jar. Inside the jar were three pink roses, fake ones  
but not tacky, with those fake droplets of water Serena had seen once in a shop somewhere. Bernie placed the jar on the table as Serena set down their drinks. Serena gave her a puzzled look.

"Got them from the waitress. Explained our table wasn't pretty enough for the girl I was taking out."

"Very nice," Serena said, touching a silk petal with a fingertip and sitting down.

"Well. I know it's only a first date, but why not have something special?"

Serena looked at her kindly, lifting a hand to slide her fingers forwards on the table. Her fingers toyed a bit with the edge of Bernie's napkin before she bit the bullet and straightened her fingers in an offering, palm turning upwards. Bernie lifted  
her own hand and touched their fingertips before knitting their fingers together.

They shared a slightly embarrassed smile. Serena breathed out a laugh, more out of nerves than any joke. She looked at Bernie under shuttered lashes. Bernie swept her thumb across the back of Serena's hand.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitresses voice shot through them and Bernie pulled her hand away in shock. They looked at each other and Bernie immediately felt guilty, although Serena was doing a very good job of hiding her disappointment.

"Shouldn't we be ordering at the bar?" Bernie asked, bravely offering her hand back to Serena and almost completely ignoring the waitress. Serena smiled and they linked fingers again.

"Ordinarily yes," the waitress replied. "But I figured, you know, you said it was a date, and I could make it a bit nicer for you." Serena and Bernie both ripped their gazes from each other and remembered their manners.

"Sorry," Serena said, her voice strong. "Well that's really very nice of you and totally unnecessary."

"My pleasure," the waitress said with a shrug.

"I've not even looked at the menu," Bernie said, fumbling with a laminated folded card in its little holder.

"I'll come back in five. No rush." With that she swept away.

"Well…" Bernie breathed, looking at the menu but stealing a glance at the flushed brunette opposite.

"There you go," Serena replied, grabbing the second menu and awkwardly opening it with her left hand. She refused to let go of Bernie's just to read a menu. "Oh I got you coke, hope that's ok?"

"Great. I see you're on the Shiraz."

"Actually it's black currant squash." She blushed a bit. "I didn't feel like a drink tonight."

Bernie wiggles her eyebrows. "In a wine glass?"

"Why not I am on a date, you know."

They grinned at each other and perused the menu. When the waitress returned, they ordered without being too distracted by one another.

Once their food arrived Serena was annoyed to realise they would have to stop holding hands in order to be able to eat. Once the contact was lost she felt a little colder, but one glance from Bernie as she bit off the end of a French fry and chewed stoked  
the fire again.

They talked about day to day things at first whilst they ate, steering clear of the events of the day. Serena didn't want to bring up the fact that it had all almost gone horribly wrong, they'd nearly lost one another. She reckoned they'd talked about  
that quite enough thank you very much.

"How're the kids?" Serena asked after a while.

"Still on dearest daddy's side. Can't blame them." Bernie looked down at the plate in front of her.

"I'm sure they'll come round," Serena reassured her. She reached for the other woman's hand across the table. Bernie looked up and smiled.

"I just wish I'd dealt with it better. I think Cameron's a little more on my side than Charlotte."

"Well that's an improvement."

"Thank god for small mercies." Bernie looked at their hands, sadly distracted for a moment with thoughts of her children. "He figured out how I felt about you before I did." The admission was out of the blue and Bernie blinked in surprise.

"Did he?"

"Apparently," Bernie continued, thinking oh well might as well go for it, "I look at you like someone in love."

Serena smiled gently at her. "You don't need to say it if you don't want to. It is after all simply a first date."

"Ha," Bernie replied. "I do though." They smiled shyly again at one another. Bernie blushed as Serena's toothy grin. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," Serena teased, eyes glinting.

Bernie chuckled, squeezed Serena's hand and brought hers back to her fork to continue eating. "How's your salad?"

"Good thank you. And your burger?"

"Filling a hole," Bernie said with her mouth full. They both snickered and went back to eating.

"Well if your kids are anything like my beloved daughter I'm sure they'll come running back when they want something. It is nice to be appreciated."sarcasm dropped from Serena's words.

The waitress arrived to check everything was okay. She left with an over the shoulder smile.

"What fabulous service," Serena commented with raised eyebrows.

"I expect she's angling for a good TripAdvisor review."

"I expect she's angling for a smile from you, Bernie." Serena grinned at Bernie's blush. "She's certainly not giving us extra attention for my benefit."

"Shut up."

"Goodness we are being the commanding type tonight aren't we?"

They finished off their meals in silence but with the occasional secret glance at one another. Serena sipped her black currant squash. Bernie trailed a fingertip absentmindedly around the rim of her coke glass. Serena swallowed. Was Bernie trying to render  
her unconscious?

"What are your plans for your day off tomorrow?" Bernie asked her, taking a sip of coke.

"Housework. Washing. Ironing. Very boring."

Bernie smiled. "Well if there's a sudden emergency at work I'll try not to bother you from your exciting day."

"Oh I don't think I'd mind."

Bernie swallowed and opened her mouth to retort but any ability to speak right that moment had been snatched away from her. The flirty look on Serena's face and the tone in her voice was becoming sweet torture. Bernie had to look away, think about something  
else, something tedious or boring. She watched the rose bushes outside and the rain that was falling on each leaf, each petal. How had it gotten dark so quickly? What time was it?

Serena noticed, how could she not, and her face expressed her concern. "Are you okay? What's going on in that lovely head of yours?"

"I'm sorry," Bernie replied still not catching her gaze. "It's just … sometimes …" She dropped her head, but her smile made Serena relax a bit. "The things you say … make it very difficult."

Serena narrowed her eyes in skepticism. When Bernie lifted her head and gave her an apologetic shrug, accompanied by a random hand gesture, before she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, Serena understood. She chuckled gently.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I think I just need to get used to the fact that at some point I'll probably make a fool of myself."

"I'm sure you won't be alone," Serena replied. "To be honest, it feels nice to be flirting with you without the need for bravado or pretence."

The blonde laughed loudly. "That's true." She looked at her watch. "Good god we've been talking for hours." She downed her coke. "Are you sure you don't want a glass of wine or something?"

"No thank you."

"I'm just…" Bernie indicated the toilets and got up, wondering if Serena watched her leave and trying not to think about the way she was walking too much.

Serena drained her squash. She carefully placed the glass back on the table and fleetingly considered dessert. Maybe another time. First date and all that.

They split the bill at Bernie's insistence and walked close together under Serena's umbrella to the car. The rain was heavy and Serena grinned as Bernie held the lapels of her jacket up to her cheeks as she rounded the car to the driver's side, after  
insisting she was fine and Serena could keep her umbrella.

They drove in silence, until Bernie pulled up outside Serena's house. "Well I'll see you on Thursday," Serena said, opening the door and putting up her umbrella. Bernie turned off the engine and jumped out her side, following Serena up  
the garden path and under the porch.

"Thank you for letting me take you out. I know it wasn't anything fancy but …" Bernie stood stock still, looked at the floor. Despite her earlier plan, she was suddenly worried and unsure.

"Well as first dates go …" Serena smiled, took both Bernie's hands and held them loosely. She stepped up to her. They looked at each other and Bernie inhaled deeply to say something a moment before the brunette leaned in and kissed her  
on the lips. Soft lips that didn't mind she was a nervous mess in that moment. Lips that remembered earlier that day.

The kiss was by no means deep or full of desire, like Serena had assumed it would be. It was gentle and closed-mouthed, but it was certainly lingering. Serena dropped Bernie's hands and slipped them up over her shoulders, cupping the back of Bernie's  
neck with one hand, the other wrapping around her back. She felt Bernie let out a sigh, the breath she had been holding, before warm hands slid around Serena's waist, settling at the small of her back.

Bernie let out a small noise between a moan and a hum. They broke apart a moment and Serena grinned before they crushed their lips together again and laughed against the kiss. It was such a joyous feeling; everything felt sorted and worked out and they  
were together and that was okay. Stood together kissing and laughing and enjoying the moment, in the rain. Serena considered inviting Bernie in as she kissed her but that wouldn't be very first date appropriate. Besides so long as everything went  
well, they had time for all that.

When they finally broke apart the side of Serena's coat was wet. There wasn't really enough room for two to be protected from the rain underneath her porch. They smiled shyly at one another, Bernie grasping Serena hands again. "I should let you get  
inside."

"Suppose so." Serena dropped a hand from Bernie's and cupped her jaw in a bold move, bringing their lips together again for a quick kiss. "Thank you for a lovely evening."

"You said that already."

"I know," Serena breathed into the cool wet night. "Sorry."

"I love you." Bernie's words shocked the both of them. Serena caught her gaze.

"You too. See you on Thursday."

Bernie touched Serena's cheek chastely before holding her coat close to her and marching down the garden path. Serena smiled at her retreating back, knowing she wasn't running, knowing they had so much more to experience together. 


	3. Chapter 3 Wild Geese

They had barely seen one another all day. Raf and Fletch had both noticed and had mostly been passing messages between their two favourite surgeons. One would leave in the lift to go down to a meeting or a consult, the other would arrive up the stairs  
from Pulses. Constantly missing one another all day, both appeared to be getting rather irate with each other. The one would blame the other for not being around and then the other would do the same.

"This shift is not going to end well. I hope they have something planned for this evening," Raf commented. Fletch shook his head.

"Serena told me she had a scrabble night with Jason and I think Bernie has something on the box to watch."

"This shift is not going to end well," Raf repeated. He slapped a file down at the nurses station. "Think we ought to intervene?"

"And risk the wrath of either of them? No mate."

"And if we did it secretly?"

"You go ahead. I'm having no part of this!" Fletch threw up his hands and walked away.

Raf sighed. Nothing had been said as yet, so far no one officially knew that Serena and Bernie were an item. However, it was pretty obvious to him, and he considered himself a relatively sensitive and observant type of chap. He'd seen the glances between  
them. They were trying extra hard to conceal them and he'd probably never have noticed as a passerby or stranger.

But he'd realised and Fletch had noticed something, they'd discussed it over a pint. For around a week, things had definitely changed. And Bernie hadn't gone to Ukraine either, for which Raf was very thankful.

So there he was, left with a scheme to concoct, something to keep them in the same room together for at least a minute or two. He thought about texting them both but then what if their phones were on silent etc? So many things to consider. And, like Fletch,  
he really didn't want to get into trouble.

By complete coincidence and royal good luck they both walked onto AAU together, albeit from different directions – Serena pushed in from the staircase and Bernie from the lift. With the ping of the doors closing, they both locked eyes and Raf breathed  
an internal sigh of relief. There were exactly 15 minutes before the end of the shift.

He had a wild idea and just threw himself towards it. He approached the area right between them and held out a file to each. "Some charts to sign off ladies," he said. "Feel free to use your office."

They took the files. One followed the other into the office and Raf closed his hand into a joyous fist.

Serena sat at her side of the office and opened the file. Bernie closed the blinds and dropped into her own chair at her desk. She looked knackered. Serena glanced up towards her. "Where on earth have you been all day?" She took out a pen. She  
sounded annoyed.

Bernie's head shot up. "What? Consults every five minutes down in A and E? Various coffee runs to keep you topped up with caffeine? I could ask you the same."

"Well at least you didn't have meetings on every floor. We are supposed to be joint leads of this department you know."

They looked at each other for a moment in silence before dropping their heads to their respective patient files. Both turned the files inside out, paper rustling everywhere.

"Everything's signed," Bernie muttered, bewildered, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Mine too," Serena replied, a similar look on her face. They look ones at each other and realised what had happened. "What game is Raf playing?" Serena asked, tone a lot more relaxed. Curiosity made Bernie move away from the door and  
check through the blinds.

"He seems to be incredibly interested in us right this second," she mused, watching their friend as he saw Bernie peek through and turned hastily away.

"I haven't been much fun to work with today, I must admit," Serena admitted.

"I've felt tense. Like everything has been getting on my nerves."

"I'm sorry about what I said." Serena stood and moved behind Bernie next to the window. The blonde stood up straighter and leant back a little as Serena rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Well hello Ms Campbell." Serena slid her hands forwards around Bernie's waist.

"Ah, now this is what I've been missing all day."

They both closed their eyes and Bernie lay her arms atop the brunettes' arms around her waist. She turned her head to the left and pressed her nose into Serena's cheek. "Do you think he gave us those charts on purpose?" Bernie mumbled, not really  
caring but with humour in her voice.

"I expect so," Serena hummed, squeezing her. "He's brave. A stunt like that."

"Mmmhmmm." Bernie felt wrapped in warmth and safety, in Serena's arms. She trailed her fingers back and forth over Serena's forearm, soft skin, reached up under the sleeve of her shirt then back down to her wrist.

Serena lifted her head a little from Bernie's shoulder and kissed the skin at Bernie's scrubs collar. She moved the blonde's hair out of the way with her nose and kissed again. Bernie shivered and Serena felt it. "Sorry," she whispered against  
Bernie's neck but didn't move away.

"What time is Jason expecting you tonight?" Bernie asked swallowing hard.

"Mmmm, seven-thirty," Serena sighed. "As much as I do like spending time with the boy, I'm not quite up to par when it comes to scrabble. A fact that he makes very clear. On a regular basis."

Bernie squeezed Serena's arms around her and lifted a hand to run her fingers through the brunette's short hair. "I'm no good at scrabble either," she said, smiling, turning round half to face Serena. Their lips met so gently and briefly. "I  
know we shouldn't do this at work."

"No, we really shouldn't," Serena replied in serious tones. Their lips met briefly again and Serena almost forgot the inappropriateness of it all. The door was not locked. Anyone could walk in. And what was that rule she had about not mixing  
one's private and personal life?

They smiled at one another and Serena tucked a stray curl of hair behind Bernie's ear. Bernie shrugged and looked to the side. "We could always play as a team, two relatively intelligent surgeons…"

"Speak for yourself," Serena scoffed pleasantly.

"… against the countdown king himself."

Serena narrowed her eyes at Bernie. "Are you hankering for an invite, Bernie?"

Bernie's face clearly showed how appalled she was. "Oh, god, um …"

"I'll have to check with Jason. It's fish and chips night." Serena slipped from behind her and went to her desk.

Bernie stuttered and faltered. "Oh well, um, if it's ok. That w-would be lovely."

Serena raised a finger to silence her and brought her mobile phone to her ear. "Hello Jason. No everything is fine. No I'm not going to be late. I was just ringing to ask if it would be okay with you for Bernie to come for tea and scrabble tonight."  
She smiled and raised her eyebrows and gave Bernie a thumbs up. "Oh no, I quite agree, I certainly do need the help. Alright that's enough."

Bernie snickered and started collecting her things. Well this was a turn up for the books. All she'd had planned was a night in front of the television watching a long-awaited documentary about migratory birds. She'd have to tape it.

"So, fish and chips…" Bernie started.

"I'll get them. If you park outside my house I'll only be a few minutes collecting them. Cod for you?"

"Fine. I'd like to contribute though," Bernie insisted. She was watching Serena put on her coat and grab her bag and she hadn't thought to get changed into her own clothes yet. "Drinks. Or dessert? For the three of us."

"Drinks. Well you can guess my preference, but it's fish and chips so Jason will want ginger beer. The no added sugar kind. He only drinks Sainsbury's own." Serena looked up from her gathering of items and caught sight of Bernie watching her.  
"Everything … okay?"

"No. I mean yes," Bernie stammered, straightening up and grabbing her things clumsily.

"Get changed and I'll see you at mine. Just knock if I'm not quite there yet, Jason will let you in."

Serena left the office and Bernie followed closely but stopped off at the locker room to change. Once she got over the shock that Serena had essentially asked her round for dinner she smiled a bit. She rolled her eyes at her clothes – why hadn't she chosen  
something a bit more … sexy? Attractive? Black skinny jeans, a large burgundy jumper and a black shirt. She sighed. She supposed it would have to do. At least she'd be comfortable.

She wished she'd brushed up on her two letter words though. She wanted to at least be able to play the game to some good standard. It had been years since she played scrabble. Some rainy holiday when the kids were still at school. Marcus hadn't played.  
Just her and the kids. A small sparkle of fun in her large bundle of unhappy memories.

She pulled on her boots and practically ran off the ward and out to her car.

After picking up a few bottles for the evening, Bernie parked outside Serena's house. Second time you've seen this house in a week, she thought. And this time you get to go inside.

She hadn't been in Serena's home before. She hadn't had the opportunity or the invitation. They always met at Albie's or Pulses. Or Wetherspoon's – she smiled at that. So this would be their second date. Even though Jason was there. Not that she minded.  
He was part of the package and she wanted the whole Serena Campbell package, whatever it meant.

Suddenly it occurred to her that Serena may not have explained to Jason their situation. She may not have yet told him they were … dating. Bernie bit her lip and sat in the car for a moment. She shook her head. Definitely Serena's job and prerogative.  
She wouldn't say anything.

Getting out of the car Bernie retrieved the bag of bottles from the boot, briefly hoping Serena didn't think she was going to try to get her drunk (did you need to buy three bottles of Shiraz?). She took a deep breath, walked up the path and rung the  
doorbell. Jason opened the door.

"Hello Bernie. Auntie Serena isn't back yet. But it's okay I have permission from her to let in people we both know."

Bernie smiled warmly at him. "Good. Hello, Jason."

"I suppose we should shake hands as we haven't seen each other in 22 days."

"That long?" Bernie replied, feeling genuinely saddened by the fact. They shook hands.

"It's okay thought because, Auntie Serena says, sometimes we don't see people for a long time but it doesn't mean we don't care about them."

"That's a nice thing to say." Jason seem to remember he was still in the doorway and stepped back. Bernie lifted they'd bag of bottles. "I bought you ginger beer." Jason led Bernie down the hallway to the kitchen.

"No added sugar from Sainsbury's? I don't drink anything else. Apart from hot chocolate. That's my pre-bedtime drink."

"That's right," Bernie said, putting the bag on the kitchen table and taking out Jason's bottle. She showed it to him. He smiled.

"That's the one. It really is the best ginger beer I've ever tasted." He went across to the cupboard. Bernie looked round, taking in the smart cooker, fridge, dish washer. Everything was neatly collected in groups. Utensils, mugs on the mug  
tree, a diverse cluster of oils and dressings. Like an Italian kitchen, or something out of a posh film.

"I suppose because you're here we will need another plate. Do you use a knife and fork with fish and chips? Auntie Serena says you should always use a knife and fork for an evening meal, unless it's sandwiches. She says it's part of being an upstanding  
citizen."

Bernie laughed out loud. "I think I had better have them then. If Auntie Serena thinks it's important."

"Okay then. I'm in charge of laying the table. You can open my ginger beer and pour it if you like." He pointed to a glass on the table. "That's my glass."

"Okay." Bernie opened the bottle and poured Jason's drink. She also opened one of the bottles of red, to breathe. She was still wearing her coat but figured with a smile that Jason wouldn't have noticed. "I'd like to take my coat off, Jason.  
Is there somewhere I can put it?"

"In the hallway. Next to mine if you like."

She went into the hallway and found four pegs. She recognised a coat and scarf of Serena's, and Jason's jacket. She hung her coat in between them. She put her bag on the peg as well.

She stepped back from the pegs and just looked at them for a while, three coats all together. She liked the way they looked, all folded over each other and touching. She closed her eyes and laughed inwardly at herself. Pull it together, Major, she thought,  
shaking her head. Stop daydreaming.

The door opening next to her made her jump a bit and she smiled as Serena battled her way through the door with keys and bags of food and her own handbag in tow. Bernie immediately held out her hands for something and Serena smiled. "Oh good, you're  
here." She shouted into the kitchen. "I hope the table is set, Jason?"

"Yes Auntie Serena," he shouted back. Serena smiled.

"Well trained," she commented in a quiet voice, handing Bernie the bags of food. "Thank you," she said, quickly hanging her coat and bag up before following Bernie into the kitchen. "Thank you, Jason."

"You're welcome." He didn't even look at his watch. "You were a lot longer than usual."

"There was a queue. Apparently everyone wants to eat fish and chips tonight." Serena looked at the bottles on the kitchen table. "That's rather a lot of wine, Bernie."

"I know. I …" she gestured randomly, "I thought you might like a choice."

Serena laughed as she went through them. "But they're all the same," she teased, touching Bernie's arm in affection, not really annoyed or angry or anything, simply amused. Bernie smiled with relief.

They ate and drank together at the table, Serena asking Jason about his day at college and Jason telling them both about some computer software he was helping his friend with. Neither of them understood much of what he said, but they nodded and made the  
appropriate noises anyway. It seemed to keep Jason happy.

After a while of chatting, Bernie started to notice small glances between Jason and his aunt, like they had a secret between them. She looked from one to the other and Serena laughed a bit. "What?" Bernie asked, feeling a bit paranoid.

"Oh it's nothing it's just …" Serena laughed a bit. Jason grinned widely.

"You bought a huge bottle of ginger beer instead of the two cans I usually have."

Why they both found this funny was beyond Bernie's comprehension, but she was slightly glad she wasn't in either of their bad books.

"Well, I will just have to help you drink it. I'm going to need to drive home after scrabble anyway." Bernie glanced at Serena briefly and caught a slight look of disappointment in her eyes. Bernie smiled. "Is that okay?" She asked  
Jason.

"That's fine. One can is around 330 millilitres and so a two litre bottle should contain six cans. So you can have the extra four cans if you like."

Bernie blinked. "Okay." Jason grinned again, and he and Serena went back to chatting about their days.

Bernie watched them, ate her fish and chips, and listened. It was an easy way the brunette and her nephew got on these days. Still some gentle admonishing from Serena if Jason expressed a thought that was inappropriate but he seems to take each challenge  
of his ybehaviour in a thoughtful way. And she was kind with it.

Bernie wondered if they'd move in together at some point, all live together, and how that would be. It was a big old house just for the two of them at the moment, and Bernie already felt at home here. She leant her chin in her left hand and absentmindedly  
ate chips with her right. She watched Serena continue to use her knife and fork even for the last crunchy chips on her plate.

They cleared away. Serena and Jason had their own rhythm of clearing the table and Bernie felt a bit lost. She went to the counter to pour Serena another glass of wine, before trying to mentally calculate how much Jason had drunk, whether he would like  
another one. In the end she just asked.

"One more glass please, Bernie," he replied, stooping down to fill the dishwasher. "And you will have to drink the rest because I don't like flat ginger beer."

She smiled and drained her own wine before handing her empty glass to Serena. Their fingers brushed one another and their eyes locked. Serena's eyes shone a little shyly at her. Bernie longed to reach out for her but Jason was there and she didn't want  
to make Serena feel uncomfortable. Bernie dropped her hand and reached into the glass-fronted cupboard for a clean glass for herself.

Table cleared, surfaces wipes, packets in the bin, Jason went to get the scrabble board from upstairs whilst Serena and Bernie sat next to one another on the three-seater sofa. Bernie unzipped her boots and pulled them off so she could bring her socked  
feet up under herself. Serena looked over her shoulder through the kitchen and hallway, before taking Bernie's jaw and kissing her quickly. "I'm sorry, I should have told him, explained to him."

"It's okay," Bernie replied touching her face and running the same hand down her neck a bit. "There's no rush."

"I feel like a bad aunt," Serena hissed. Bernie shook her head.

Jason returned and they pulled the coffee table up close. Jason grabbed his beanbag and settled onto it across from them.

They were sitting close together, Bernie leaning towards Serena, working as a team. On the one time Bernie managed a triple word score, they'd done a miniature high-five and laughed. Jason seemed happy enough. Bernie wondered if he was enjoying the slightly  
elevated challenge.

As they played, Bernie began to realise how deep the young man's mind actually went with certain things. Even their two brains couldn't quite compete, but from Serena's pleased attitude, Bernie assumed two heads were better than one. In the end they only  
lost by fifty points, which Serena seemed practically joyous about.

Jason packed away the scrabble board and grinned. "Its nearly eight o'clock," he stated, fitting the lid onto the box. "Usually Auntie Serena puts on her pyjamas now." He looked quizzically at his aunt.

"We have company, Jason."

"But you always put on your pyjamas when we watch TV after scrabble." Serena smiled at her nephew.

"Not tonight," she said, getting up to refill her glass.

"I don't mind," Bernie said, an attempt at nonchalance. "If it's what you do…"

Jason looked between them. "That's settled then." He took the scrabble board upstairs. "Hurry up," he shouted down the stairs. "The documentary starts at eight."

Serena grinned in a frustrated way and unscrewed the wine bottle. "Do you mind? It's taken me this long to stop him swanning about the house in his boxers."

Bernie smiled and shrugged. "Who am I to disrupt your routine?"

"I think you disrupted my routine a long time ago, Bernie." Bernie was suddenly behind her and slid her arms around her waist from behind. The reversal of their earlier embrace was not lost on Serena. Bernie took a chance and pushed her hips  
against Serena's behind, against the work surface, causing the brunette to gasp a bit.

"I'd like to see you in your pyjamas," Bernie breathed against her ear. Serena turned and looked up at her, hands up at her neck, playing with the blonde curls.

"Well you've done it now. Don't be surprised if he comes down in his underwear." Bernie pressed her lips to Serena's and stepped back.

"Go on. Better not miss the beginning of whatever he wants to watch."

Serena handed her the still-empty glass and strode away towards the stairs. Bernie grinned to herself. Serena in her pyjamas. Fantastic. She poured Serena a healthy helping of Shiraz before adding ginger beer to her own glass.

She placed the glasses next to each other on the coffee table, on coasters of course. She studied the remote controls and figured out how to turn the TV on at least. Jason bounded in then and he took the remote from her. "It's on BBC two. Migratory  
birds."

"Oh I actually wanted to watch that," Bernie replied, surprised. They grinned at one another. "What a coincidence."

"No it's not. But it's nice we like the same things." Bernie nodded. "Usually, I sit in the three-seater and Auntie Serena sits in the two-seater, because my legs are longer than hers. But today I think you should have the three-seater,  
as there are two of you and you want to sit together."

Did that mean he knew? Probably not, Bernie thought, it was just because they'd been sitting close to one another during the scrabble game.

"Thank you," Bernie told him and curled up in the corner of the sofa, grabbing a cushion to hold in a cunning plan to create a barrier between herself and Serena when she finally came down. She needed something to protect the brunette against  
her apparently raging hormones.

Serena didn't take long to get ready for bed. The credits were just beginning to roll and Jason's eyes were fixed on the screen when she walked in, wearing pale blue, soft-looking pyjamas, under a big burgundy bathrobe that tied at the waist. She smiled,  
a little embarrassed, but Bernie gave her a look that said 'you have nothing to worry about', and Serena sat in the opposite corner of the sofa, a little more relaxed.

Bernie couldn't help it, and Jason was engrossed in the documentary. She held out a hand towards Serena, so far away on that long sofa. Serena shifted towards her and placed a hand on Bernie's knee. Bernie lay her hand over the hand on her knee and interlaced  
the fingers of her other hand underneath Serena's.

"I have excellent peripheral vision," Jason stated, not looking away from the TV. "And I know you're together because I talked to Raf this morning and he said you might need some time alone."

Both women blinked. "Jason," Serena said, unable to form a complete sentence. She looked so sorry.

"It's okay, Auntie Serena," Jason said turning for a moment to look at them. "It doesn't bother me." He went back to the programme. "I'll be going up to bed after this programme so you can have some time alone together then."

"That's very kind," Bernie said, watching Serena carefully as her expression went from surprise, to bewilderment, to embarrassed acceptance.

Jason went back to watching his geese. Serena looked away for a minute or two, focussing on the tree outside her living room window. Bernie gave her space, didn't push her. Serena shuddered a bit. She had such a reputation and set of morals to uphold  
and with the addition of Jason and his strange way of accepting the world, she hadn't been sure how he would react to this. The young man had surprised her. Sometimes she valued his directness, his straight-forward way of expressing things. Sometimes  
it was so much easier than talking in circles and metaphors.

He had said he was okay with it and she supposed she would have to discuss it with him in more detail at some point. Serena had hoped that he wouldn't have an issue with her dating Bernie, being with Bernie, whatever that meant to him, but she had also  
felt so frightened that the knowledge would confuse him, or, worse, scare him. A break of their delicate routine, someone else to consider in their scheduled life.

Bernie's fingers started smoothing against her knuckles and tracing her palm. Serena caught her gaze and decided to take a leap. Objectively speaking, Jason needed a good role model for relationships. Studies show that children who see their parents in  
a loving and affectionate relationship find it easier to develop stable relationships of their own. Her scientific mind shrugged. Any display of affectionate, healthy contact was for Jason's benefit.

Serena leapt. She shifted closer to Bernie, moved the pillow she still cuddled close to her chest out of the way and lay down sideways between Bernie and the sofa back. She carefully slipped her own left arm around her middle, allowing Bernie's left arm  
to creep behind her back, elbow bending up and hand resting by her temple. Serena lay her cheek against Bernie's collarbone and bent her top knee a bit, watching Bernie stretch her legs out along the sofa, socked feet (pink fluffy socks, which clashed  
horribly with her burgundy jumper, Serena noted) crossing at the edge of the sofa cushions.

They both seemed to sigh simultaneously. Bernie's right hand smoothed against Serena's arm around her waist. Bernie took a chance and bent a little to kiss the top of the brunette's head, inhaling deeply. Apple and mint, or something. Bernie didn't care,  
it smelled like Serena. She smelled like heaven.

Bernie watched the documentary. Although she'd missed the first twenty minutes, she caught up and enjoyed the softly spoken commentary, the relaxing shots of geese and other migratory birds flying in detailed V formations. The relaxing music the BBC had  
chosen to accompany the documentary made her eyes feel heavy, and although she was overwhelmingly comfortable and happy, she didn't allow herself to fall asleep.

The same could not be said for the woman cuddled in her arms however. Bernie felt her fall into sleep, breathing becoming deep and eyes closing against her front. She stroked her hair a bit, very gently, not wanting to disturb her. Their drinks were forgotten  
on the table. Bernie turned back to the documentary, unable to keep the smile from off her own face.

When the documentary finished, Jason and Bernie looked at one another. Bernie put a finger to her lips and Jason nodded. "Good night Bernie," he whispered, turning the TV off. "Please make sure she gets into bed. She complains if she falls  
asleep on the sofa that her back hurts." Bernie mouthed 'okay' to him and he retreated out through the kitchen and upstairs.

Bernie gazed down at the woman in her arms. After a few minutes, she went back to sweeping the hair back from Serena's face with her fingertips, leant in a little and snuck her nose into the short hair at Serena forehead. Serena made a small noise at  
the contact, squeezed Bernie around the middle, and slowly woke.

Serena lifted her head from Bernie's shoulder, but Bernie put patted her shoulder and coaxed her back down again. "I'm far too warm for you to go anywhere," Bernie breathed.

"Ah, I see, you only want me for my body heat." Serena smiled against her and thumbed the soft wool of Bernie's jumper, right by her waist.

"Great choice of nightwear, by the way," Bernie hummed, dropping her hand to the soft robe covering Serena's shoulder. "Very flattering."

"Oh this old thing?" Serena scoffed quietly, but couldn't help her blush. She closed her eyes against Bernie's front and inhaled deeply as Bernie's hand lifted again to caress her neck.

"Sorry," Bernie breathed, laying her palm flat on Serena's hair, and Serena pushed up to look at her.

"What on earth for?"

"I'm trying … really hard … to behave myself."

Serena raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Do you need to?" Her gaze dropped to Bernie's lips and her hand continued to caress Bernie's waist, maybe sweeping a little higher than before. Bernie inhaled and tried to push away the tingling feelings  
that washed over her suddenly.

"Yes. And looking at me like that isn't helping."

"Sorry." Serena leant towards her and kissed right next to her lips, then further up to her cheekbone.

"Seriously, I don't think I can …" Her hands slid automatically up under the soft bathrobe, parting it and undoing the tie, to hold Serena's waist as their lips met. Bernie moaned quietly, before returning the kiss with vigour. Serena surprised  
herself by pushing the blonde back into the cushions, one forearm holding herself up on the arm of the sofa, the fingers of the other combing through Bernie's hair by her ear.

For the first time between then the kiss deepened and Serena felt a rush of emotion and warmth through her whole body. Lips parted, tongues swept across teeth and each other. Deepened breathing accompanied the soft rustling of hands sweeping clothing.  
Serena's hand at her neck trailed down to finger the collar of her shirt which peeked above the burgundy wool. Bernie's thumbs rubbed Serena's hips through her pyjamas. She forced them to stay there.

They broke apart, breathing heavily and grinned at one another. Bernie shuddered. "We n-need to stop," she stuttered, and smiled as Serena nodded.

"I know."

"It's just very …" Bernie shivered again and reached up to stroke Serena's face. Serena smiled down at her.

"I know."

Bernie sat up a little and put her arm round Serena's back. "Second date huh?" Bernie managed, eyes wide in comprehension.

Serena chuckled. "I feel like a teenager," she admitted, a flush creeping up her face.

"I should go," Bernie admitted sadly.

"Just a few more minutes?" Serena breathed, hands touching the back of Bernie's neck, grasping her shoulder. Bernie rolled her eyes through a smile.

"Okay, but I'm serious. I don't want to … I want to wait."

"No problem," Serena just smiled toothily and leaned in close, brushing her lips under Bernie's chin.

"Maybe not for you." They kissed again but with less passion and more softness than before. They rested sideways against the back of the sofa, lips teasing, noses touching. They just rested there for a few minutes, lips brushing, fingers making  
small caresses on cheeks and waists.

Serena wanted to go to sleep like this, to have Bernie in her bed for nothing more than these soft kisses for now. Falling asleep against her had felt so safe and so warm. She wanted to climb into her arms and lie her head against her shoulder and just  
drift.

But she understood why Bernie was keeping it slow and keeping it chaste. There was no doubt in her mind that when they finally came to sleeping together it would be anything but chaste. She'd thought about it a lot these past few days, especially since  
their kiss goodnight on her porch. She often lay in bed at night and thought about it, and imagined Bernie's hand where her own found its way.

Opening her eyes, Serena broke the soft kisses and took Bernie's hands to hold in her own. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" They both blushed but grinned. "There is room for the both of us in my bed, you know."

"I'm sure there is," Bernie replied laughing. "But I'm going to go home."

"Okay. Dinner though? Saturday?"

"My turn I think."

"Okay." Serena's heart swelled as Bernie sat up from leaning sideways and shook her head to get rid of whatever inappropriate thoughts were lingering. "Love you," she breathed tentatively.

Bernie leant her elbows on her knees and turned her head towards her. "Love you too," she replied. She stood. Serena followed her to the pegs where Bernie gathered her things. "Thanks for dinner."

"You are very welcome."

"You barely drunk half a bottle of the Shiraz I got you."

"It'll keep." Serena caught Bernie's waist and pulled her in. Their lips were millimetres apart. "Who needs wine when the great Bernie Wolfe kisses you on the couch?"

"Er I think you kissed me, actually," Bernie replied, capturing Serena's lips between her own. Their arms slid around one another. They laughed against one another's lips and broke apart. "Goodnight." Bernie pushed the handle on the  
door and swept out into the night.

"Goodnight." Serena wrapped her robe around herself and watched Bernie walk down her path. Bernie turned at the gate and gazed over her shoulder for a moment, before nodding to herself in satisfaction and leaving.

Serena breathed out an elated sigh and closed the door. She noticed the ginger beer left discarded on her coffee table, barely drunk. She smiled affectionately and cleared it away, feeling a bit sorry when she watched the golden liquid disappear down  
the drain. She took her untouched wine and mobile phone upstairs with her.

She settled herself in bed and turned on her small TV to something banal. She rested a hand on her midriff and tried not to imagine Bernie's hands on her. Twenty minutes later, her phone buzzed, she grinned when she saw who had texted her.

"Hope you sleep well. I'll be thinking of you. Night."

Her grin broadened as she read the text, wondering in what capacity Bernie would be thinking about her and allowing herself a cheeky though or two about that.

Across town, Bernie was getting ready for bed. Her phone buzzed. A response?

"Thinking of you too. Night." She smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4 Warm Woollen Mittens

It was October and oddly cold. Bernie got out of her car for the day shift, looking forward to having a few minutes to catch up with Serena before she went home. Serena had been on the night shift, a relatively rare occurrence unless she was on call,  
and Bernie had missed her at work yesterday. And the day before.

They'd shared a few texts. Full of love and promise and a little sauciness. They still hadn't yet slept in the same bed and Bernie felt quite proud of herself for that. Date three was already over, a very nice dinner at Bernie's flat with quite a few  
glasses of wine and easy banter. Bernie had cooked them lasagne, simple but from scratch, trying to impress Serena and taking a long time over the preparation but not letting on the fact, until Serena coaxed it out of her. Yet another longing goodnight  
kiss by Bernie's door this time, hands searching on top of clothing to create a moan or two here and there. Date four felt right around the corner. Had they missed their opportunity though - wasn't the third date the point at which you were  
supposed to sleep together?

Bernie hadn't actually dated since she was in college. What she had with Alex wasn't exactly dating. They hadn't been out together, held hands in public, bought each other dinner. She remembered, it had simply been raw, strained, impassioned encounters,  
in secret, with no room for reflection until Bernie had come home and had only hated herself for everything.

She checked her phone as she got out of the car and found a text from the lovely vascular surgeon.

"Need you."

Bernie frowned, suddenly worried. That wasn't an admission of hunger or lust, Serena was always more descriptive than that. Her chest hurt. She leapt out of the car and practically ran in through the staff entrance.

On walking onto AAU, her breath hitched further. Raf was at their office door, stood with his face pressed against the wood. Fletch caught Bernie's arm and gave her a panicked look. "We've got a problem."

"What is it?" Bernie asked, looking desperately over to their office where Raf appeared to be pushing against the door. She blanched as she noticed the police officers to the side. "What the hell is going on?"

"Mother and daughter both died in an RTC, one at the scene, one in theatre. Father is blaming Serena and has locked them both in your office and shut the blinds."

Bernie wasn't sure what she said but from Fletch's expression it must have been somewhat expletive. She was immediately at the door, trying the handle, banging her fist against it and roughly being pulled back from it by Raf. "Wait, Bernie,"  
he said in a hiss.

"What in the … is she okay, has he got a weapon, what's happening in there…?"

A male angry voice piped up then, loud but too muffled to be understood outside the confines of the office. Bernie tried again to get to the door but Raf grabbed her shoulders. "You don't even know him, I've got this. Go stand over there." There  
was a gathering of people at the nurses station and Bernie hesitated before starting to shake. Fletch came over to hold her arm steady and lead her to a chair behind the desk.

"Mr Thomas please let me in," Raf was saying. "Let's talk about this. I understand you're hurting right now, but for everyone's sake you need to come out so we can sort it."

Bernie fiddled with her hands, pulled at her hair, patted her thighs. Worry coursed through her veins. She could think of nothing else. Why hadn't she seen that text earlier? Why hadn't she stopped this? It was all her fault.

The police officers were next to try. She listened to them try to reason. They explained that if Mr Thomas didn't let them in, they would break the door down. Bernie was gripping the desk, perched on the edge of the swivel chair. It was all her fault.

After a moment of conferring, they all looked up sharply as an almighty bang sounded from inside the office. Almost all in one movement, Bernie was on her feet and round the side of the nurses station, but the officers were there before her, ramming the  
door in that apparently trained way they had, two, three times before the door gave way. They grabbed the man inside, who was red faced and had raised fists and Bernie slipped by them into the office. She shut the door behind her.

"Serena?" The brunette was curled in the floor, arms over her head, shaking uncontrollably. "Oh god, are you okay, are you hurt, did he hurt you?" She crouched down on the floor in front of her, held her hands out.

"Ber-" she couldn't manage anymore, tears were falling down her face when she finally looked up. She cried openly.

"Shh I've got you," Bernie breathed, kneeling down before her on the floor, cupping her face. She inspected every inch of Serena she could see, turning her head from one side to the other, pulling back her collar on both sides and at the back,  
turning each hand over in her own. Eventually, finally satisfied the woman she cared about the most was physically unhurt, she tilted Serena's face up to lock their eyes.

"Are you okay? What was that crash?"

"He pushed me, I fell against the cabinet. I'm okay." Serena's sobs had lessened a touch, just breathy hitches now. She shuddered. Serena lifted her hands to Bernie's cheeks. "I was so … I thought he was going to … he was threatening to

"I'm going to kill him."

"No you're not," Serena breathed, laughing a bit despite herself. Bernie's eyes were completely serious, she almost stood but Serena kept her hands on her cheeks. "Please."

Bernie sat back on her heels and lifted Serena toward her, the brunette falling against her front. "I've got you," she whispered again, burying her face in Serena hair, wrapping her arms around her back. Serena clutched at Bernie's jacket lapels.  
She turned her face between Bernie's shoulder blades. She shuddered.

They sat there on the floor together and eventually Serena's breathing calmed and she stopped shaking. She let go of Bernie's jacket and slipped her arms around Bernie's back. Bernie held her close, a hand in her hair.

"What happened?" Bernie whispered, stroking her hair and resting her chin atop Serena's head.

"He was waiting in the relatives room. Stupid, I should have taken someone in with me. His daughter, eight years old, we must have spent two and a half hours trying to find where the hell she was bleeding from. In the end there was too much damage.

"Anyway I went in to break the news. He must have been drinking. He said I'd … killed her … he said it was me, that it was my fault. I asked him to lower his voice. He refused. I told him I would give him some time and left. He followed me out. I  
tried to talk him down, Fletch came to help but to be honest I'm not sure whether he didn't exacerbate the situation. You know what he's like.

"And then Mr Thomas just flew at me, pushed me into here… he wouldn't stop shouting and posturing and …"

"It's ok now," Bernie breathed. "Im here and you don't need to worry about anything."

"I'll have to talk to the police, make a statement." Bernie looked down and Serena leaned back from her embrace.

"I'm sure that could wait."

A knock at the door. "Ladies." Raf opened the door a crack. "Are we okay in here?" Serena cleared her throat but didn't move off Bernie's lap.

"Come … come in."

Raf entered and closed the door behind him. "Are you hurt Serena?"

"Don't worry," Serena said trying to smile, to reassure him, "Ms Wolfe has assessed me and I think I'll live."

"Have they arrested him?" Bernie barked at Raf and Raf blinked.

"Of course they have," he said surprised.

"Good." Serena cupped Bernie's cheek again and swept her cheek with her thumb.

"I'm sorry," Raf said. "I should have been watching more closely. I didn't realise he was so upset." He looked guiltily at them both.

"He was a bit more than upset," Serena said with gritted teeth. "It's my fault for putting myself in that position. I should have known better."

"Fletch is beating himself up a bit, Love," Raf said.

"I think we need a debrief," Serena said, getting up from Bernie's lap, brushing down the fronts of her trousers.

"That can wait." They all blinked, Bernie and Raf had said the same words in unison. Serena actually smiled a bit.

"Well it's nice to see consensus in the department," she said, wryly.

"You need to go home," Raf said, "regardless of this, you've had a busy night."

"Yes, thank you Raf."

"I must insist," Bernie's said, hand coming to grasp Serena's upper arm. "We can deal with it all here." Serena smiled warmly and affectionately at her.

"If you're sure," she almost admonished, narrowing her eyes a bit.

Raf piped up. "I think we've probably got it covered. Bernie can talk to the staff, I'll talk to Fletch and get the paperwork ready for you to complete tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Serena sighed, putting a hand to her head. Bernie became concerned and touched Serena's chin, looking for signs of bruising. "I'm fine, stop fussing."

"Sorry," Bernie breathed.

"I'll leave you to it," Raf said. Before he ducked out of the room he said. "I wouldn't be a good doctor if I didn't insist you didn't drive yourself home, Serena."

"Oh what a load of fuss," Serena scoffed, further sweeping her hands down her blouse to dust off invisible dirt.

"He's right though." Bernie's words were soft and tender. Serena sighed. "Let me just go check with the team and then I'll drive you home."

"That's very sweet of you," Serena hummed, smiling now. "And completely unnecessary."

"Who are we to go against doctor's orders?" Bernie teased gently. She kissed Serena's cheek and left the office.

After various conversations with Fletch, Morven and the nurses, Bernie reentered the office. "Morven's going to stay an extra hour whilst I run you … oh Serena."

Serena was sitting at her desk, her hands over her face. "I'm just being silly," she sobbed. Bernie leant against the desk in front of her and smoothed her shoulders.

"You're not. Not at all." Serena leaned forward into Bernie's arms, rested her head against the army medics flat tummy. Bernie rubbed her shoulder. "Come on. Let me take you home." Serena nodded and wiped her eyes, before standing  
and allowing Bernie to slide an arm round her back and her out of the office.

Bernie mouthed 'thank you' to Morvern, who gave her a sad smile, a nod, and a thumbs up.

They walked outside together, Serena leant her head against Bernie's shoulder a bit. "God it's freezing. Who knew seven a.m. could be so cold." She rubbed her hands together. "I should have brought gloves."

"Here," Bernie murmured, standing still and digging in her own pockets. "Borrow mine."

She pulled out a huge fluffy pair of black mittens. Serena all but laughed out loud. "Well they are fabulous, Bernie." She pulled them on. Bernie took her own scarf off, which matched the mittens, wrapped it round Serena's neck loosely. "Don't  
you take care of me?" Serena said, blushing.

"Always," Bernie told her, smiling gently. Serena took Bernie's hand. Bernie looked round, conscious they were no longer in the privacy of their office.

"There's nobody about. And I'm in no state to care," Serena said thoughtfully. "Let them look. What have they never seen two women holding hands?"

"I do worry that you'll feel differently in the cold light of day tomorrow," Bernie commented.

"I think it's well past time to tell people, don't you?" Bernie smiled.

"Only if you're sure."

"Everyone knows anyway," Serena teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Do they?" Bernie sounded and looked genuinely shocked as they approached her car.

"I think you may have clued them in by your behaviour this morning." Serena sounded stern but Bernie knew she wasn't serious. "My brave army medic. I heard Raf telling you to stop breaking the bloody door down."

Bernie opened the car door for Serena, a hand at her back whilst she got in. She watched Serena grimace a moment as she got in, but pushed it out of her mind. She's fine, she said she was fine. It's probably nothing.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, Serena inspecting the mittens Bernie had lent her with some humour. "They're sparkly."

"So's the scarf," Bernie said smiling, eyes on the road.

"Where on earth did you get them from?"

"Charlotte. Christmas present last year. A desperate effort to make me more girly, I think." They chuckled.

"I think you're girly," Serena said, her hands opening and closing in front of her, like shadow puppets. "Maybe not in the classic sense. But then who wants to be classically anything?"

They went quiet and Bernie started to tense up. That text. Serena had called out for her and Bernie hadn't been there to protect her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you text me."

"What?" Serena was still looking at the mittens.

"When you text me this morning. Saying you needed me. I'm sorry I wasn't there, maybe I could have stopped him."

To Bernie's surprise, Serena smiled. "Are you seriously suggesting that whilst being threatened by a man twice my size, you think I'd take the time to send you a text?" Bernie blinked.

"Was that not …?"

"No, of course not." Serena got out her phone, had to take off a mitten to access her messages. "At yes, I believe I sent that after coming out of theatre. Terribly needy I know, but one does feel a little vulnerable at six in the  
morning. Especially after losing a child so young."

"So, it was before you went in to speak with the father?" Bernie asked, hope and relief in her shaky voice.

"Yes. Oh Bernie, you have such a guilty conscience." Serena put the mitten back on and placed her hand on top of Bernie's on the gear stick. "I promise it wasn't your fault." Bernie held her hand for a moment before needing to break  
the contact to drive.

When they arrived at Serena's, Bernie went round to open the door for the brunette again. "I'm not the bloody queen, you know," Serena said, a twinge of irritation in her voice.

"That's a matter of opinion," Bernie said under her breath. She smiled and followed Serena up her path.

"Jason should be on his way to college now," Serena mused whilst looking for her keys. She let them both in. "He's out for dinner too - they're going to McDonalds, of all places. After that he's staying at Alan's."

"That's a shame. I was hoping to leave him with clear instructions relating to making sure you stayed in bed and regular cups of tea."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Serena hung up her coat and bag. Bernie did the same and Serena raised her eyebrows. "I thought Morven was only covering for you for an hour."

"She said she didn't mind a bit longer," Bernie said.

"Well, thank you for these," Serena said, unwinding the scarf from her neck and handing that plus the mittens over.

"They look so much better on you. Keep them."

"I can't do that."

"I insist." Bernie boldly moving through into Serena's kitchen and finding a mug, filling the kettle. "Hot chocolate?"

"I can cater for myself you know," Serena said, sternly, stuffing the mittens into her coat pockets, the scarf hung on the same peg as her coat. She went into the kitchen and over to the counter. Bernie caught her hands before she could take  
over the task.

"Just. Let me do this." Serena's eyes were wet again, and she relented. She suddenly looked tired. She sat at the kitchen table. "Did you get any time for a kip?" Bernie asked.

"No. Bloody night shifts, I'm too old for them."

"Were not kids anymore," Bernie remarked with a smile, making up the drink. "I struggle with nights and I'm used to staying up." She smiled back at the brunette. "Army tradition. Anyone who goes to bed before eleven whilst on  
tour has to clean the toilets the next day."

"Really? Well, call me chief of the latrines then!" They chuckled together and Bernie handed Serena her hot chocolate before sitting at the table as well. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Why don't you take it up to bed with you."

"Good idea. I've got to go to the bank this afternoon, need to get a good sleep in this morning. Oh god my car's still at work. Oh well, it's not far. I could do with exercise."

Serena stood and took the drink out of the kitchen. Bernie sat with her hands clasped on the table. She wanted to stay for a few minutes, at least until she felt Serena might be in bed and asleep. Maybe fifteen minutes, then she would leave.

Half way up the stairs Serena frowned. "Well come on then, Major. At the double."

Bernie's eyebrows hit her hairline and she scrabbled to stand, walked into the hallway and up the stairs after her. "I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong."

She'd not been upstairs before. Her heart quickened in her chest, anxiety making her hands shake. Bernie stopped outside Serena's bedroom door and leant against the doorframe, looking at the floor. Serena set her mug down on her bedside table and lifted  
her pillow to get her pyjamas.

Bernie considered the décor. Pale blue and yellow, pale oak furniture, huge bed, soft pillows and duvet, comfortable looking patchwork throw. Style and taste, but comfort too.

"Just getting ready," Serena said, indicating the en suite. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable."

Bernie nodded without really hearing and continued to scan the room. Small ornaments on various surfaces. Homely lamps on either side of the bed. A fluffy-looking armchair with a scarf thrown neatly over the back.

She looked more closely at the bed. One pillow was flatter than the other, the right one. She found it amusing that Serena slept on the right side. Bernie slept on the left. She closed her eyes briefly and imagined how it would feel to lie in bed with  
Serena, cuddle up close to her, feel her soft body wrapped around her …

"I thought I suggested you make yourself comfortable?"

Bernie's eyes flew open and a hard blush covered her face. "I … I wasn't sure…"

Serena smiled gently at her. "I do expect a little cuddle before I go to sleep you know. Otherwise you may as well have stayed at work."

"Good point." Bernie still didn't move. "Maybe Fletch should have brought you home."

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport. Come on," Serena said, holding out a hand as she slipped beneath the duvet, "come and keep me warm for a few minutes before you return to the madhouse."

Bernie rounded the bed to the left side, kicked off her boots and sat with her feet up on top of the covers. Serena turned away from her and Bernie felt a pang of disappointment before the brunette reached back towards her and caught her hand, pulling  
it over her waist. "Come on. Be my big spoon, or whatever the phrase is."

Bernie lay down on her side and cuddled up to Serena back. She kissed the back of her neck.

"I can't stay long," Bernie breathed.

"I know. It's ok."

"I wish I could stay all day." Bernie swallowed and inhaled in embarrassment. "I didn't mean…"

"Shhh. Thank you for taking care of me," Serena whispered, shivering a bit.

"I know it's only … well. Been a few weeks. But I've always got your back. And I will always take care of you." Bernie's left hand lay between them. Her other arm bent around Serena's middle, pulling her closer, hand resting on the pillow by  
Serena's cheek.

"Well, the feeling is mutual." Serena kissed the back of Bernie's hand before turning her head to look at the blonde. "Get under the covers for a moment will you."

Bernie didn't need to be told twice. She inched the covers down under herself and then up and over her feet. She moved so that her whole front pressed against the whole of Serena's back. She slid her palm along Serena's hip round to her tummy. "Hands  
to yourself, Wolfe. Otherwise I'll never get to sleep." Bernie laughed and pressed up against her back.

Serena inhaled in obvious pain and Bernie shot backwards on the bed. "What? What is it what did I do?"

"It's nothing I …" Serena sat up in bed and pulled her pyjama shirt up at the back. Bernie gasped a bit.

"Lie down on your front," she murmured, pushing Serena's shirt up some more as the brunette lay down obediently.

Bernie inspected the nasty-looking bruise, long and around two inches wide, across the expanse of Serena's back. "I thought you said you weren't hurt," she breathed, tracing the bruise with a fingertip, her own expression displaying emotional  
pain as the sight before her. She clenched her fist. Tears sprung in her eyes.

"I didn't think … must have been when he pushed me against the cabinet." She hissed as Bernie sniffed, leant down and kissed the angry mark. Serena shivered.

"I'm sorry. Do you have ibuprofen gel or anything?"

"Cabinet over my sink." Bernie jumped out of bed and went to get it. She clocked the toothbrush and moisturiser by the sink and smiled. So neatly placed. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Bernie returned to the bed and dispensed some gel onto her hand. She tried warming it between her hands before hesitating.

Serena was lying with her head cradled in her arms, smiling up at the blonde, a glint in her eyes. "You, Ms Campbell, are an incredible tease."

"Coming from the woman who's about to put her hands on my bare skin," Serena sighed, voice low.

Bernie just smiled. She applied the gel expertly to Serena's skin, probably spending more time touching her than was absolutely necessary. She pulled the shirt back down again. Serena pulled the duvet back over herself and held her arm up for Bernie to  
resume her position behind her.

Bernie chuckled and buried her face in Serena's hair again. "Mmmm warmer now?" Her hand snuck between her waist and the mattress again. Her knees came up behind Serena's, hips pressed together.

Serena sighed and pressed her hips back into Bernie's. "Warmer is one word for it." Bernie felt a familiar tingle spread over her body. She swallowed.

"Shhh go to sleep."

"Okay. I'll cook dinner for you after work if you like," Serena murmured, starting to drift.

"Want me to come here straight after work?" Bernie said quietly into her hair.

"Mmmhmm."

"Okay."

She just held her, just held her until she felt the brunette relax, her breathing slow and deep. She waited a minute or two, trying not to think that she was in Serena's bed, holding her so close, every part of their bodies touching.

Bernie sighed deeply. She slowly, very slowly, extricated herself from Serena. She carefully tucked the duvet round her. Serena barely moved. Bernie wanted to kiss her forehead, but didn't want to wake her so refrained.

She left the room, closing the door behind her.

When she returned to work, Morven handed over the singular patient transferred from A and E that morning. "Thank you so much for staying on," Bernie said to her.

"Is Ms Campbell okay?"

"She'll be fine. Well do a debrief tomorrow when she's back in, that ok?" Morven nodded.

They all went to work. It was a slow day. Bernie wished it would go faster.

She left at six o'clock sharp. She tried not to speed on the way. She pulled up and parked.

She felt worried. What if Serena hadn't slept well, had been lying there alone, the thoughts of the early morning scratching at her mind. Or worse still, nightmares. Waking in a cold sweat. Bernie balled her fists and took a deep breath.

She got out the car, went up the path and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal an apron-clad Serena, wiping her wet hands on a tea towel. She leant in for a quick kiss before smiling gently and saying, "come in."

Bernie relaxed a bit. "Hi. How did you sleep?" She called to Serena's back as she walked back into the kitchen. She hung her coat and bag in the usual place, on a peg she was beginning to consider her own.

"Better than I expected. Must have been something about the way I fell asleep."

Bernie joined the brunette in the kitchen. "What's smells amazing?"

"Oh. That'll be the tagine."

"The what?"

"Moroccan lamb."

"Wow," Bernie said, perching against the kitchen table, unsure what to do.

"Now, you're my guinea pig," Serena told her, gesturing with the tea towel, before hanging it up. "I haven't made this particular recipe before."

"Something that smells that good can't disappoint," Bernie replied. She stepped up to Serena and caught her hand. "Are you okay?"

Serena nodded. "I think so."

"No bad dreams or … anxiety attacks …or …"

Serena's words were kind. "Stop fussing. You did a good job of making me feel better." Their arms slid around one another, lips touched carefully. Serena reached up to brush a lock of blonde hair behind Bernie ear. "Would you like a drink?"

"I would love one," Bernie said, letting Serena go as she moved away and to a cupboard.

"I actually have some beers in if you'd like one."

"Great." Bernie watched her grab a beer from the fridge and pop the cap. Serena handed her the ice cold bottle, going and collecting a wine glass for herself.

They ate over a couple of candles and low lighting, gazing and watching one another across the big table. "Debrief tomorrow," Bernie said after a while. She hadn't wanted to bring it up, the evening felt so nice and warm, but she didn't want  
Serena to feel like she wasn't prepared. "The police are going to talk to you around ten."

"That's fine." Serena took a last forkful of her meal and placed her knife and fork together, carefully, on her plate. She looked down at her wine glass. "Are you okay?" Serena asked, toying with the stem of the glass.

"What d'you mean?"

"I can tell that I wasn't the only one affected by what happened." Serena lifted her gaze to Bernie's. "I can't imagine what was going through your head."

Bernie twirled her bottle in her fingers, lifted it to her lips and drank. Serena watched her and gave her an affectionate look. "I'm just glad you're okay." Serena nodded, waited for her to talk some more. Bernie drank again. She reached across  
the table and touched Serena's hand. "When I realised … what was happening," she started slowly. "I just … my mind went blank. Well almost. One thought. Fear. Just fear." Their fingers interlaced and Bernie looked down at their  
clasped hands for a beat. "I just … needed to get in there. If the officers hadn't … I think I would have broken the window and climbed in." It was a gentle half-joke. They smiled at one another.

"Your review, Ms Wolfe?" Serena said after a long pause. Bernie looked confused. "The Moroccan lamb."

"Ah. Yes. Amazing. Scrummy. Please make it again for me."

Serena laughed. "Well okay then. I will."

Bernie helped Serena load the dishwasher, wipe the mats, and prepare another drink for them each.

"Is there somewhere you need to be tonight?" Serena asked gently, once they were settled on the sofa, peering over her wine glass coyly.

"No." Bernie grinned at her and swigged a new bottle of Budweiser. "What did you have in mind?" She pulled her socked feet up onto the couch, let her hand with her bottle dangle a bit against her raised knees. Another fluffy pair of  
socks, Serena thought.

"Well I was … you know … a little concerned about how well I would sleep without … with no one in the house."

"Oh." Bernie swallowed. "Of course I'll stay." Her words were full of affection and what Serena hoped was love.

"Okay." Serena's expression reminded Bernie of that time, washing their hands, outside theatre, that time they'd arranged to go to dinner. Bernie smiled shyly, rolled her eyes.

"Just sleep though, ok?"

"To be honest, after the twenty-four hours I've had, I don't think I could manage much more."

"Well, if I promise to allow you the best nights sleep possible, will you … at least try to keep your hands to yourself?"

"I shall try. If you could put those hands to good use though, I could do with a bit more ibuprofen gel." Bernie took her hand and kissed it.

"Think I can manage that." They drank their respective drinks in silence and then got up, took the empty glass and bottle to the kitchen.

Serena prodded Bernie ahead of her to the bedroom. "I hope you don't mind baggy pyjamas. I'm afraid I don't have a thing in your size."

"Anything will do."

"You could bring some round if you like. Keep a set here for when … if I end up feeling lonely again."

"Lonely?"

"Or a complete wimp in my own house."

"And there's me thinking it was all a ruse to get me in your bed."

"I already did that. This morning." Serena went to the dresser and held out two T-shirts. "Any preference."

"Either is fine. Do you have some bottoms?"

"Yep." She threw them across the room at Bernie who caught them lightly.

"Would you mind if I …?" Bernie pointed towards the en suite.

"Not at all. Help yourself to anything."

"Mind if I borrow your toothbrush?"

"Ah, I'm prepared. There's a spare in the cupboard."

"Aren't we the Girl Scout?" Bernie disappeared into the bathroom.

Serena quickly changed into her pyjamas, burgundy tonight, shy that Bernie might see her without her clothes on when she wasn't expecting it. She hopped around the room then, moving ornaments so that they looked neat, throwing the scarf she had discarded  
a few days ago into the wardrobe and generally tidying up. Then she went to the bed, rearranged the pillows, plumped them, turned back the covers in a hopefully inviting way.

Serena heard brushing noises and smiled. She went to her mirror and teased her hair a bit flatter. She considered her makeup and rolled her eyes. Bernie had seen her with makeup no doubt all over her face this morning, considering how much she had cried.  
Damn, she hadn't thought of that, she hoped she hadn't scared anyone on AAU. She resigned to the fact that no makeup was probably better than panda eyes. At least she wouldn't wake up with it all down her face in the morning. She would take it off  
in the bathroom.

Bernie opened the bathroom door and stuck her head round. "Okay?"

"Yep." Serena stepped from the mirror with a blush. "Just a minute," she said, aiming to nip straight into the en suite, but when Bernie moved into the bedroom, head down in embarrassment, she had to stop. "Well, well, Ms Wolfe."

"Shut up."

"You look better than I do in those," Serena hummed, checking the blonde up and down in a long sweep of her gaze.

"Shut up." Bernie blushed and sat on the bed, on the left side, knees drawn up to her chin. She placed the retrieved pain relief gel onto the bedside table. "Go on," she said, grinning and indicating the bathroom.

Serena disappeared and Bernie blushed some more. The pyjama bottoms were the same light blue Serena had worn a couple of weeks ago on scrabble night, when Jason had been so insistent that company did not mean a change of their routine. Clean of course.  
The T-shirt was black and plain and probably hugged Serena in all the right places, but Bernie felt a little swamped in it.

She ran her fingers through her hair, put her legs under the covers. She settled down on her back, arms over the duvet around her tummy. She watched the bathroom door for a few minutes before Serena came back through and rounded the bed to her side. "Ready  
for some hands-on action?" Bernie asked and grimaced at the poor attempt at humour or flirting, she wasn't sure which she had aimed for.

Serena said nothing, she simply lay down on her front, sliding her legs under the covers. She cradled her head in her arms again and closed her eyes. "Ready for treatment, Doctor Wolfe."

Bernie laughed and squeezed some gel out, warming it in her hands again. She pushed up Serena's shirt and shuddered at the mark there. "Still looks sore," she murmured, frowning.

Serena twitched when Bernie lay her hands on her. But it was the brunette that apologised. "Sorry."

"It's okay. My hands are probably cold."

Bernie rubbed in the gel, making small circles on the middle of Serena's back. Her skin was soft, untainted apart from the bruise. Nothing like mine, Bernie thought. Surgery scars and battle wounds.

She moved her fingers up a bit, to a creamy pair of shoulder blades, up a silky spine, small hollows that fascinated Bernie more than anyone's body ever had. The gel had long since disappeared into the brunettes skin, hopefully giving her some relief  
from the pain of being thrown against their office furniture. Bernie ran a finger down Serena's spine and her closed eyes opened.

Bernie inhaled deeply and gently pulled Serena's shirt back down. "Is that better?"

"Mmmhmm," Serena breathed, rolling back onto her side to face Bernie, shifting towards her and pulling the covers up to her chin. Bernie lay down on her back again, an arm out, allowing Serena to settle against her shoulder.

"Good," Bernie said, a finger stroking Serena's upper arm as it wrapped around her waist. "It wasn't too … um…" Serena smiled, a wicked look in her eyes. "Oh really?"

"Well, I'm not sure how you expect to touch me like that and not … cause a reaction." Bernie looked smug, a little too smug for Serena's liking. "Yeah okay clever-clogs."

Bernie squeezed her tight, being careful to avoid the area on her back that was bruised. "Good to know," she whispered and Serena chuckled. She reached to play with Bernie's hair by her neck.

"I'm not complaining."

Bernie touched Serena's chin with a finger and brought the brunettes lips up to touch them with hers. Serena leant up a little on her arm and broke the kiss, only to smile down at Bernie and press her into the pillows with another kiss.

"Nope. My turn," Bernie managed, before pushing at Serena's shoulder and rolling her onto her back. Serena grimaced and let out a pained moan. "Oh god I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I don't care," she whispered pulling Bernie to her with hands on her hip and cheek, locking their lips together. Tongues danced, hands grasped at waists and cheeks and backs.

Like bloody teenagers, Bernie thought briefly, before leaning down and kissing the side of Serena's neck. The sound that caused was like music, a breathy moan that itself brought on a shudder from Bernie. She circled her tongue under Serena's jaw, then  
lower, against her collarbone.

"I thought we were supposed to behave tonight?" Serena breathed.

"I believe the deal we made mentioned hands," Bernie replied, trying not to show Serena how turned on she was.

"That's okay then," Serena said, swallowing deeply, pulling Bernie back over her, both hands briefly on her hips to shift her to properly lie against her. Bernie smiled, locked her lips back with Serena's and bent her knee to push it between  
the brunettes legs, hips cradling one another. They kissed for a long time like this, breathlessly, one of Serena's hands at the small of Bernie's back, the other in her hair.

Bernie took a chance and dropped a hand to Serena's left knee, lifting it so her foot was flat on the bed. Serena moaned and Bernie drew back. "Is this okay?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Are you kidding?" Serena reached up with both hands to sweep back Bernie's hair from her face. "So long as … it's okay with you."

Bernie nodded. She leant on her elbows and gently kissed Serena's lips, just light caresses, carefully pressing her thigh upwards and smiling at the groan, the actual proper groan, Serena made at the contact. "How's your back?" Bernie managed,  
some sense of chivalry returning to her.

"Back, what back?" Serena slid her hand down Bernie's sides and trailed her fingers back up again. Their noses were millimetres apart, eyes locked and smiles broad. Bernie leant down and kissed Serena's collarbone again. Serena inhaled, shivering,  
as those lips trailed further down and Bernie's hand went to the brunette's pyjama shirt top button. Eyes locked again and Serena cupped the blonde's face, nodding.

Popping the button open with one hand, Bernie slid the tips of her fingers inside Serena's shirt. She moved up to kiss her again and felt the woman beneath her lift her head hungrily to meet the kiss. Bernie blindly undid the next button, fingers caressing  
the soft skin just under Serena's collarbone. Then lower, where a soft nipple became hard under her fingers.

Tongues danced against one another and Serena stretched back, lifting an arm above her head. The thumb of her other hand slipped up Bernie's side and round her front. Palm cupping bravely and sweeping up and down. Bernie gasped and broke the kiss, staring  
down at the woman below her. "If you say we need to stop now, Berenice Wolfe …"

"I don't want to stop," Bernie breathed, seriousness coming off her in waves. "I …" Her breathing was deep and her eyes unsure. "I love you."

Serena just smiled at her, took her hand away from her breast and held her cheek. "I love you too." Bernie smiled back at her, closed her eyes against Serena's palm.

The brunette slipped her hands down to the bottom of the T-shirt she'd leant Bernie and tugged. "I think it's time we …"

Bernie sat up and knelt on the mattress, crossing her hands over and whipping the T-shirt off, sitting back on her heels in just the pale blue pyjamas trousers. Serena pushed up on her elbows and grinned. Bernie blushed but grinned back, looking to the  
side, feeling shy. Kind of late for that, Bernie, but hey.

Serena sat up and knelt in front of Bernie, starting to undo the remaining buttons of her shirt. Bernie took over as they kissed and once all the buttons were opened, hands touched naked skin, goosebumps appearing because of the lack of duvet and the  
addition of arousal.

Bernie tucked her hands around Serena's back, under the open shirt. She pulled and coaxed until Serena shifted into her lap, thighs round Bernie's hips. Serena felt brave and broke the kiss, trailing her lips down Bernie's shoulder, leaning her forehead  
against her, kissing the top of her breast, hand coming up to the swell, cupping and palm smoothing again. Bernie's fingers combed through Serena's hair, finally pulling her head back to kiss her lips again.

"You're … beautiful," Serena breathed, her other hand sliding up Bernie's front to cup her other breast. "I actually can't believe I'm touching you."

Bernie breathed out a shaky laugh and slid her hand up and down Serena's breast, the heel of her hand rubbing the nipple back and forth. "I've thought about this … so much," she whispered, capturing Serena's lips with hers again, tongue sliding  
inside.

After a few minutes, hands exploring, pinching and caressing, Serena broke the kiss. "Well … as lovely as this is, my dear, my legs are about to fall asleep." They both chuckled and Bernie cupped her jaw in her hand. "And we are both wearing  
far too much clothing for my liking."

The meaning of this stung Bernie. Up until now she could have kid herself that it was just kissing, a bit of pre-sleep affection and love, nothing monumental. But the fact was Serena hadn't been like that with a woman before, Bernie would be her first  
time, frightened her a bit. Once all the clothes were gone she couldn't pretend they weren't going to do what they were going to do. She wanted it to be so perfect.

Serena lay her hand over the still one of Bernie's on her cheek. "Having second thoughts?" She teased, but there was some worry in her eyes.

"Just nerves," Bernie whispered, giving her an apologising look.

"You're not supposed to be nervous," Serena said gently, curling her fingers around the blonde's. "I'm the virgin here."

"Virgin," Bernie laughed, finally relaxing a bit. "Barely."

"Excuse me what are you implying?" Bernie had to grin. This banter they had. It very rarely went away, unless they were angry at one another. She lived for these little quips, the happy exchanges that she realised she'd never had with anyone  
else.

"I just … I really don't want you assuming that I'm … experienced."

"I don't assume anything," Serena said, taking Bernie's hand from her cheek and kissing her palm. "Just that you love me."

Bernie just gazed at her, into those dark eyes. "That's all I need," she breathed. Serena sighed. She nodded. They became calm together for a moment, until Serena grimaced.

"Let's get a bit more comfortable," she said, rubbing her own thigh. They disentangled, stretched, chuckled at the pops and cracks of complaining joints. "Oh goodness we are old!"

"I don't feel old," Bernie said, grinning. They lay back under the covers, Serena still wearing her open shirt. Bernie pushed it away from her shoulders and her hand teased one breast then the other, as they kissed lazily. Serena stretched back,  
hands sweeping Bernie's now cold skin. They had been out of the duvet for too long.

Serena pulled the covers up and around them both, and Bernie's hands slipped to Serena's hips, fingering the waistband of her pyjamas. "Are you sure?" Bernie asked, eyebrows pushed down in concern. Serena nodded.

Bernie slipped Serena's trousers down and under the covers and then thought 'to hell with it' and tugged her own off too. They reached for each other in tandem and resumed their earlier position, Bernie's thigh between Serena's, left elbow by her head,  
right hand on her hip. At that first contact of skin on skin, they both shuddered. She slid her hand down to Serena's thigh.

Serena touched Bernie's face, feeling the wetness between her own legs and then on the front of her thigh when Bernie pressed more fully against her. She shuddered and held Bernie's hair back as they kissed, naked flesh against naked flesh. Bernie rolled  
her hips and Serena moaned gently, sweeping the blonde's sides again.

Moving more fully over the brunette, Bernie held herself up on both elbows and she felt Serena's knee lift, foot flat on the mattress again. Hips cradling one another, they fit together so perfectly. She leant down to kiss Serena's neck and relished in  
the moan that caused.

Serena's hands slid down to Bernie's hips and tugged a bit wanting friction, or anything to soothe the ache that had blossomed between her legs. Bernie rolled her hips and bit the brunettes bottom lip as her hips rolled in response. Breath quickening,  
occasional biting kisses, broken by the need to breathe.

Bernie felt Serena's hand slip across, fingers dipping between her legs, unsure and careful. When she felt a fingertip touch her clit she groaned, tried to slow her hips against Serena's, stop her hand from being crushed between them. Serena looked up  
at her, left hand on her cheek. Bernie felt overwhelmed, groaned when Serena's fingers began to circle, closed her eyes.

Their lips touched briefly, before Bernie opened her eyes again and looked down. All that mattered was the woman below her, against her, and now, for a moment, inside her. Bernie pressed down, the feeling of Serena inside of her making her forget herself  
for a moment.

She trailed her fingers down Serena's hip and between and slid two inside her, curling them up and letting Serena set the pace with the movement of her hips.

"Is this…" Bernie trailed off, unsure.

Serena smiled and took Bernie's wrist, slipped her fingers out and pressing them against her clit. They're locked eyes understood, Bernie touched her there, back and forth, then small circles. Serena gasped. Bernie caught the gasp with a kiss, her own  
hand quickening between them as she felt Serena's fingers slide out of her and start a fluttering dance against her own core.

She felt Serena shake and pulled back to look into her eyes, wished she could say something perfect and meaningful, but no words could explain how she felt. Bernie had to close her eyes then, her own release creeping up on her. Serena tensed under her,  
breath coming sharp and fast, quiet moans and gasps escaping her lips. "Oh …" it's all Serena could say before she went completely still, then shook with her release.

Bernie was so close. Her eyes were filling with tears, watching the woman below her, it was all too much, being with Serena, touching her, loving her. Serena's fingers fluttered and Bernie groaned, trying to hold herself up as she came, arms and legs  
shaking, nose buried in Serena's shoulder.

Hands escaped being crushed between them and swept warm skin, aftershocks making the both of them twitch. Once their bodies had quietened, Bernie finally managed to push up again on her elbows, hair falling all round her face, and gazed down at  
Serena. She swore, an expel of breath. Serena breathed out a laugh.

"You're telling me," she breathed, hands sweeping up and down Bernie's lower back. Bernie lowered her lips to Serena's and kissed her so gently. She felt Serena smile against her lips. "Still nervous?" She asked, still unable to put  
any strength into her words.

"Not in the slightest," Bernie laughed, breathily. She pulled back and they grinned. Bernie shifted sideways and their lack of bodily contact made Serena shiver, but the blonde was soon on her side against her, arm over her tummy, hand tickling  
by her navel. The covers had slipped and Bernie pulled them up to their shoulders again, making sure Serena's far shoulder was covered by almost tucking her in.

"Looks like I'm not a virgin anymore," Serena breathed, knuckles sweeping Bernie's cheek.

"Glad I could be of service in that department," Bernie replied, turning to kiss Serena's fingers. "I love you."

"I love you too. And now we should go to sleep."

"Do you have an alarm?" Bernie asked, not really caring. She wanted to stay in Serena's arms forever, the cold light that the morning brought would remind her she had work to do. Debriefings. Police to deal with.

"Set for five-thirty."

"Okay," Bernie felt herself drifting off. Serena smiled and watched the blonde's eyes flutter closed and her hand stop its wandering on her midriff.

So this was it, then, she thought. It was official. Serena Campbell: lesbian. She smiled smugly and leant her forehead against the blonde curls against her shoulder. She imagined joints and muscles and the bruise on her back would ache like hell in the  
morning, but it would be worth it. Just to look into those brown eyes and know Bernie loved her.

She sighed and slid her hand along the arm around her waist, fingers caressing lightly. She sunk into a comfortable sleep, wondering what tomorrow held, but knowing she wouldn't be facing it alone. 


	5. Chapter 5 When The Dog Bites

Two further weeks had passed. Schedules and Jason and general life had got in the way and it had been fifteen (Bernie had counted) days since they'd woken up together, limbs and hair a tangled mess, but smiles as broad as they'd ever been. Bernie smiled  
to herself as she waited for her coffee to be prepared at the counter, thinking back to how Serena had been so shy, how they'd spent a few minutes just kissing and touching before having to get up for work. Damn seven a.m. starts.

She took her coffee upstairs to AAU and sat at her desk. They'd managed a few affectionate looks, a kiss or two goodbye after a shift together, once up against Serena's car in the dark, longing nearly overtaking them until Bernie, ever the chivalrous  
soul, had forced herself away. In theatre together there was the usual banter, it was familiar and comforting. But those eyes and the way they glanced at her over Serena's mask, sometimes she could imagine ripping it off and taking her right then  
and there. They needed another evening out, and then perhaps, an evening in.

Bernie glanced over at Serena's in-tray as she sat down with her first coffee of the day. Something caught her eye. An ivory card, parts of it handwritten in black ink, something sparkly adorning the edge. Bernie looked away. A secret admirer? It was  
none of her business.

Serena wasn't due in until nine. Management day. She had a couple of hours until she'd see her. Maybe the card was something important, Bernie thought, she should just check in case. She stood and reached to grab the card.

"You are invited to our wedding!"

Oh how cheesy. Bernie smiled, a bit relieved. Could have been a secret admirer. The brunette of hers could still turn heads. She frowned in confusion however at the names.

"Serena Campbell & Bernie Wolfe."

The both of them. No separate invites with plus ones. No suggestion that they weren't together. She looked at the names of the couple that were getting hitched. A nurse and registrar from Keller. Surprisingly and pleasingly, the groom was the nurse. Bernie  
grinned. Gender equality displayed perfectly in a wedding invite.

She bit her bottom lip, letting out a sigh. Serena was not going to be pleased. They still hadn't made their relationship official at work. She looked at the clock. Okay, she had time to do a quick bit of investigative work before her lovely vascular  
surgeon arrived.

She told Morven that she'd be just a few minutes before heading to Keller. She anxiously tapped the invitation against her thigh as she waited for the lift to reach the correct floor.

Entering Keller, she found Sacha and Essie at the nurses station. "Hi," Bernie said.

"Ms Wolfe, what a pleasant surprise," Essie said smiling.

"How have you been?" Sacha asked.

"Good. I'm looking for Charlie and Frankie? Either or." Bernie shrugged.

"Staff room," Essie replied. Bernie nodded once and strode away.

Sacha and Essie looked at one another, silently asking if the other knew what was going on, then silently shrugging in unison and going back to their work.

"Charlie." Bernie's voice was all business when she found the nurse sipping coffee at the sink.

"Hi Bernie. What brings you to Keller?"

Bernie held out the invitation. "This. Oh," she remembered her manners, "congratulations." She suddenly felt nervous. "I'd love to come."

"It'll be lovely to see you both there."

"Yes, that's the … well I mean." She huffed and started again. "Is it not customary to send invitations separately, with the opportunity for a plus one?"

Charlie frowned. "But I though you and Ms Campbell…"

Bernie bit her lip again. "Where did you get that information?" She asked, trying not to sound defensive.

"I thought it was common knowledge," Charlie replied, eyes wide and coffee cup placed back on the counter. He spread his hands, apologetically. "Have I overstepped the mark or something?"

"No I'm sorry, it's not that," Bernie said gently. "It's just that it's not … exactly official. Or … it's official but it's not … we haven't told anyone really but …" She stared at the invitation. Their names looked so perfect next  
to each other, neat loopy handwriting, formal ink. She sighed. "I'm sorry," she said again. "Does everyone know?"

"I think so," Charlie said carefully.

"Right," Bernie nodded. "Thanks." She left the staff room and waved goodbye to Sacha and Essie, before heading back to AAU.

She sat at her desk for a long time staring at the card. She put it down and pulled up the trust policies on the intranet, searched for 'relationships between staff'. She grumbled an expletive, finding the relevant information, not particularly liking  
what she read.

At nine on the dot, Serena arrived, two coffees in a cardboard holder in her arms, along with a pastry bag. She swept into their office and hit Bernie with a wide smile.

"Hello."

"Hi," Bernie replied, having thrown the invite back into Serena's in-tray a millisecond before the woman had entered. Serena handed her a coffee and waggled the bag in front of her, eyes glinting.

"Thought I'd treat you to breakfast." Her smile faltered as she took in Bernie's tense face. "What's the matter?" She sat by her, pulling the chair up to be close to her.

"You have something in your in-tray."

Serena reached to grab the invite and sat to read. "Ah. Yes I was wondering when something like this might happen to break us out of our wonderful little secretive bubble."

"I went up to Keller and talked to Charlie. He's under the impression that it's common knowledge that we're together."

"Yes. Well, I suppose it was bound to happen sometime soon." Bernie finally smiled. "Drink your coffee, choose your breakfast. I'll be formulating an email to Hanssen." Serena sat down at her desk and logged on to her PC.

"Blimey," Bernie said, face confused. "You've had this planned?"

"Of course." She smiled and took the pastry Bernie handed to her. "I just wish we had had a couple more weeks of ignorant bliss." She blushed a bit and Bernie felt her heart throb.

"I'll come with you when we talk to him."

"Yes you will. This is for both of us to be involved in. Heaven knows we're going to have to make some serious assurances to Hanssen if we're to stay working together." Serena began tapping away. Bernie looked away and ate her pastry.

Almost immediately after the email had been sent (and presumably read) there was a call from Hanssen. Serena put the phone down and sighed resignedly. "Where's a nice bottle of Shiraz when I need it?"

"In your desk drawer?" Bernie quipped, trying not to smile.

"Ha. Yes. Although I don't think doing this drunk would be quite appropriate."

"Whatever happens," Bernie said, getting up, "just remember I love you?" Serena blushed.

"Comments like that probably aren't either." She blinked and looked shocked. "I mean in front of Hanssen. You can say them every minute of every day to me."

"I want to kiss you," Bernie admitted.

"Let's sort this out with the Swede and then we can do what we like," Serena replied, touching Bernie's arm.

The two women traipsed up to the CEO's office on the top floor. They were alone in the lift and Bernie stepped up to Serena's side, sliding an arm round her back. Serena leant her head on Bernie's shoulder, taking a deep breath before the doors opened  
and they walked into the corridor and to Hanssen's office.

Henrik Hanssen was not one to discriminate against different cultures or lifestyles, and he felt secure in himself that he would give the surgeons a fair and honest hearing. He called for them to enter when they knocked.

"Ms Campbell, Ms Wolfe," he acknowledged. "Please, sit down." The women sat. Bernie looked like she expected to be given detention. "Let's get straight to the point. I have board meetings all day. The matter at hand requires a  
deep understanding of policy and procedure to resolve."

"We are fully aware of the implications," Serena stated, assertively. Bernie looked at her and felt a bit less scared.

"If this was a simple case of a relationship at work, between two staff members of different grades, there would obviously be a transfer in order, or some kind of similar solution. However, as you are of equal grade, and regarded as two of the most  
professional and level-headed, skilled surgeons in this hospital, I see no problem, unless significant issues arise."

The women just looked at him blankly. He continued. "I will review the situation once a month for a year. Any hint of unprofessionalism or lack of discretion will be supportively dealt with. Any problems you have individually, please come and see  
me at the earliest opportunity." He stood. "Now, if you will excuse me."

He left and they stood together. "Oh that's such a disappointment," Serena moaned as they left Hanssen's office . "I had a whole speech about human rights, freedom of speech, diversity issues, discrimination laws…" Bernie chuckled.

"My little advocate for gay rights." Serena blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, I suppose it could have gone worse."

"I think," Bernie said as they entered the lift to take them back to AAU, "we should make it formal with at least AAU and Keller.."

Serena sighed. "I agree, but this afternoon. I need to get over the shock of Hanssen giving us permission to date one another."

"Okay. After lunch."

They worked solidly, minds on occasion wandering but not once affecting their efficiency or professionalism. They ate well at lunch, Bernie's treat this time, smiling over sandwiches in their shared office.

When the time came, Serena gathered everyone together in the staff room, away from prying ears of patients, and she and Bernie leant against the counter, arms folded, looking solemn. Fletch looked from one to the other and after a moment of silence, said,  
"Okay ladies. What did we do wrong."

"Oh, nothing at all," Bernie said quickly. She didn't know whether to let Serena say it or to take the reigns for once. "We just have something to tell you."

"Actually, we may as well just spit it out," Serena said, hands clasping. She wish she'd prepared more, a speech or something, but in the end there was only one way of saying it. "Bernie and I are in a relationship."

"We know," said every single person in the room, except for the two women looked so red-faced and worried. They both rolled their eyes.

"We wanted to actually tell people officially," Serena explained.

"And we've been to Hanssen," Bernie continued. "He said so long as it doesn't affect the unit…"

"He sees no reason for any drastic changes," Serena finished.

"Well thank god for that," Raf said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's great," Fletch agreed.

"Well, if that's all, I suggest we get back to work," Serena said quickly, ushering everyone out with a hand gesture. Bernie kept her arms folded and smirked.

"Our day is going well," she murmured, catching the brunette's gaze.

"I am so glad that's over."

"Are we going to do the same for Keller?" Bernie asked, hand up toward her mouth to disguise her deepened smile.

"I think a generic email will suffice," Serena said, fumbling with her rolled up sleeves and going to the kettle. "Cuppa?"

"Sure."

That evening, Raf popped his head into their office. "Albie's, ladies?" He grinned. "There's a buy one get one free offer."

So far since their night together, they hadn't been to Albie's together. They'd made an unspoken agreement to go separately and not risk ending up in one another's lap in a dark corner of the pub in front of work colleagues. Bernie studied Serena's face  
and watched her consider. "I'm not sure."

"Aw come on. It'll probably secure everyone's feeling that this a good thing." Raf pointed between them. "Morven says if you don't come, she'll tie you together and drag you."

"Well, if it's a choice between being tied together and walking in of our own accord…" Bernie said, an eyebrow raised. Raf nodded, pleased, and left the office. "… I think I'd prefer to be tied up with you," Bernie finished, openly  
smirking.

"Now that's enough," Serena replied, although she did appear amused. "I suppose we should bite the bullet."

"It's not like other couples haven't been in Albie's together before."

"And I believe I've seen a certain young surgeon kissing his boyfriend in there on more than one occasion." Serena sighed and pouted a bit at the blonde. "Can't we just stay in our bubble?"

"That bubble burst the minute I laid eyes on you," Bernie told her, taking Serena's coat from the rack and holding it open for her.

Serena blushed. "Carry on like that, soldier, and you might get lucky tonight."

"That a promise?" Bernie breathed against her ear as she helped her into her coat. Serena shivered.

"At least wait until I've had a glass of Shiraz."

"Your wish is my command."

Half way across the car park, they grasped hands, bravely striding through the doors together. What they didn't expect was the round of applause they received on entering the small pub. "Is it someone's birthday?" Serena asked, over all the  
clapping. Essie came up to them and led them to the bar.

"Dom's idea," she explained, indicated the young surgeon over at a table with Morven and a few others. "He thought it'd be nice to express how proud we all are of you both."

"What?" Bernie said, incredulously, but chuckling. Blushes stained both their faces.

"Oh we didn't do anything," Serena scoffed, pointing at a bottle of red and handing over a note. "The whole thing please." The bar tender took her money and she unscrewed the lid. "This is something I've been waiting for all day."

"Don't forget to share," Bernie said, reaching up and helping herself to another glass from the rack.

Essie left and Dom came up to them. He gave Bernie a hug. "Like to think I had something to do with it," he said smugly.

"Are you kidding?" Bernie replied, but smiled. "You all but convinced me to leave the country!" Dom looked shocked and put a palm to his chest.

"So I have you to blame for that?" Serena said, eyes wide.

"I didn't …" He turned to Bernie. "You didn't say anything about Ms Campbell when we had that conversation."

"Don't worry, I'm only teasing," Bernie said, gripping his arm. He visibly relaxed with a breath out. "It all turned out okay in the end."

The women smiled at one another and Bernie leant forward to take her hand. There was a quiet "whoop" from the table where the AAU lot were sat, but the women pleasantly ignored them.

"Let's sit down," Serena said, as Dom went to join his friends.

"We should sit with them," Bernie told her, a kind look towards Morven and Raf. "They deserve our appreciation."

They resumed holding hands when they were settled at the table with Raf, Morven, Essie, Sacha and Dom. They all chatted for a while and luckily the conversation mostly revolved around TV shows neither of them watched, and music neither of them listened  
to. They drank wine, held hands, and listened, trying to relax into being together and everyone knowing.

After a while, the wine started to kick in and relaxing in pleasant company didn't seem such a chore. Bernie patted Serena's thigh when she told a joke that everyone laughed at and Serena leant forward to dust an eyelash from Bernie's cheek. Everyone  
just smiled at them, kept their comments to themselves and drank.

When Serena got up to go to the bathroom, Bernie held her hand until the last minute. Bernie watched the brunette disappear with a small look over her shoulder. Bernie smiled, drained her glass and got up. She took barely two steps towards the bathroom  
before turning and pointing at the group. "It's not what it looks like." Everyone laughed and Bernie blushed, shaking her head and striding confidently to the bathroom.

Serena was leaning against the sink when Bernie came in. "I'm sorry, I just needed a moment." She inhaled a deep shaky breath. Bernie leant next to her. Their arms brushed.

"I hope I haven't pushed you into … being more out and proud than you're …" Serena stepped in front of her and smiled, before sliding her hands around her shoulders and kissing her. Bernie laughed against her lips and held Serena's waist. When  
they broke apart she finished with: "… comfortable with?"

"Ugghhh it's just odd and I know it shouldn't be. I've had lovers before and on occasion they've even visited me at work." Both Serena's thumbs smoothed the hair at the base of Bernie's neck. "I love you so much and I do want people to  
see that I just …"

"You don't need to explain." Bernie lifted a hand to touch Serena's cheek. "I understand."

Their shared gaze lasted a good two minutes and was only broken by someone coming into the Ladies.

"Oh blimey, sorry," Morven backed out again but Serena's words were quick.

"Don't be silly, Morven, this isn't our own private bathroom." Serena dropped her hands from Bernie and the blonde copied her. Bernie smiled in the knowledge that they hadn't jumped apart immediately. Things were starting to fall into place.

As they were leaving the bathroom, Serena's phone rang. "I'll just be a minute," she told Bernie and went outside to answer it.

Bernie sat within the group again and they teased and drank and generally made quite a bit of noise. Bernie realised after a few minutes that Serena hadn't returned. She took her bag and coat and went outside to find her.

"… well do you know the number of a cab company, Jason? No you need to come to A and E, you'll need a tetanus booster. I don't care if the owner thinks the dog is fine, you don't know where his mouth has been."

Bernie came up close to her to catch her eye, steamed breath circling around them in the cold. "Alright?" she murmured, her hands sinking into her pockets.

"Jason, just a minute." Serena placed her hand over the mobile phone and huffed a bit. "Jason's been bitten by some flea infested canine and just won't understand that he needs to get it seen to properly." Bernie held out a hand for  
the phone. Serena handed her the phone and stepped away in frustration.

"Jason? Yeah, it's Bernie. Listen if you've been bitten it's important that you come to the hospital. If you like I'll have a look at it for you, would that be okay?" A pause. "You might get an infection. Even a clean dog will have bacteria  
in its mouth that could make you ill." She smiled and nodded. "Okay. We'll meet you at the front entrance."

She handed back the phone and Serena saw he'd hung up. "Thank you."

"It's okay."

"You're really very good with him," Serena said, hand sneaking to hold Bernie's arm as they walked around the hospital to the A and E entrance.

"You're welcome to leave him to me if you like. Just be a concerned aunt instead of his doctor?" They walked through the front doors and turned around to look out into the night, waiting for Jason. Bernie sent a text to Raf to explain they wouldn't  
be back in the pub.

When he arrived, Serena tried not to fuss at the amount of blood that covered the young man's hand.

Bernie took him into A and E minors (with the permission of Elle and a quick explanation), and Serena sat in the waiting area, wondering what she'd done to deserve Bernie Wolfe. The woman just knew what to do with Jason, understood what he needed. Serena  
had always had to guess or ask him, they'd spent such a long time having to get to know one another. And she more often than not, got it wrong.

She wondered curiously whether it was because Bernie had a son the same age. Whether it wasn't Jason's Aspergers that caused the barrier between them, that it was Serena only having the experience of a young grownup daughter.

After half an hour, Elle came through with Bernie and Jason. "And don't forget, if a dog is scared, that's what they do."

"I can't imagine standing over a dog is very wise," Bernie was saying. "Especially one you don't know."

Jason looked guiltily at his aunt. "I'm sorry for causing a fuss, Auntie Serena."

"That's okay, Jason." She rubbed his arm and he showed her the bandage on his hand. "Did you let Bernie give you a booster jab?"

"Yes. She does it better than the nurse at my GP." Bernie grinned.

"Thanks Elle, I owe you one." She turned to them both. "Back to Albie's?"

"I think not," Serena said, sternly, but immediately regretted it. Bernie's face dropped and she nodded.

"Okay," the blonde sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I think Bernie should come back for dinner," Jason piped up. He grinned at Bernie. "There's a documentary on at eight. About sea turtles."

"Is there?" Bernie said, a smile playing on her face.

"And she should stay the night."

Serena laughed. "What if Bernie doesn't want to stay the night, Jason?"

"Are you kidding?" Bernie said, without thinking but quietly enough that she didn't think Jason had heard.

"Auntie Serena, your worse than I am with girls."

Bernie couldn't help but burst out laughing at that, a loud guttural laugh that made Serena smile. "Yes alright, very funny."

"I'm sorry, Serena, but he does have a point," Bernie said, still chuckling.

"Right, fine, dinner at ours it is!" Serena threw up her hands, but smiled at Bernie, her Bernie. "We will see you there."

"Ginger beer?" Bernie asked Jason.

"Got some, thank you."

"Dessert?" Bernie asked.

"If you're lucky," Serena replied, her voice low. They left, Serena and Jason climbing into the green Saab and Bernie driving herself. Bernie forgot to stop for dessert.

Dinner was chicken drumsticks (which Serena insisted on eating with a knife and fork) potato wedges and baked beans. Jason showed Bernie how he heated up the beans in the microwave. "Auntie Serena always lets me help with beans."

"That's good. You'll be a Michelin star chef soon enough."

"No I won't," Jason replied, but after a beat understood. "Oh, you're joking." Bernie smiled and nodded.

Jason went to bed at nine. The documentary had been fairly interesting, more so Bernie's thing than Serena's, but, yet again, this did give Serena some time to gaze a bit at her blonde companion. The way her eyes shone when a camera man got close to the  
animals, or baby sea turtles made their way to the water without being eaten. The way her lips drank the wine they were yet again sharing. The way the soft curve of her waist looked in the light from the television.

Serena could barely wait until Jason was out of the room. She took Bernie's hands, not wanting to seem too eager but also wanting to be honest. "Come on then."

"Oh, no kisses on the sofa tonight?" Bernie teased, reaching to slide her fingertips down the side of Serena's neck.

"Don't make me beg, soldier," Serena growled, seriously. Bernie thought briefly about making her beg, but thought better of it. Fifteen days had been too long.

She stood and pulled Serena up by her hands. "Actually, I've got a confession to make."

Serena frowned at her shy expression. "What is it?" Her voice was still a little stern but also gently curious.

"D'you remember suggesting I bring pyjamas next time I came to stay?"

"Yes."

"I've actually had them in my car since then."

"Ah, so you've been waiting."

"Very patiently, I think," Bernie said, laughing. "Does the offer still stand?"

"I'll clear you some space in my drawer."

Bernie went briefly out to her car to collect her overnight bag. Then she followed Serena upstairs again and quietly into her bedroom. The soft sounds of Jason's TV hummed in the background, until the door closed. "Are you sure this is okay with  
Jason here?" Bernie whispered, bravely sitting on the end of Serena's bed, her bag in her lap.

"He invited you. I can only hope he will, as usual, keep his TV on for the majority of the evening."

They both blushed. "Does he fall asleep with it on?"

Serena knelt down by her chest of drawers and started reorganising, moving things to one side to make room. "I presume so. It turns itself off at one, I believe. Some sort of sleep mode. Far too complicated for me."

"Cameron used to go to sleep with a book on tape," Bernie mused. "He used to get them out of the library."

"It's nice to have the background noise. I never was one for an empty house."

"Maybe I should stay round more often." Bernie looked up, eyes uncertain. Serena stopped fussing in her drawer and caught Bernie's gaze. She smiled a little.

"I'd like that."

"As we don't need to worry about … arriving at work together."

"Or Jason wondering why his aunt is sharing a room with her very attractive female colleague." Bernie blushed. "Pass over your things then. Or have you only packed pyjamas?"

Bernie smiled through her blush. "I brought some underwear too. Is that okay?"

"Can't have you wearing the same ones tomorrow."

"Good job it's our day off."

"Ah. A lie in. Wonderful." Serena grinned, grabbing the undergarments Bernie handed her. "This is your drawer," she said, pointing. "At some point I'll sort out my things properly and you can have the whole drawer."

"You are sweet," Bernie sighed, taking out her pyjamas. "D'you mind if I just …"

"No, no, you go ahead." Serena got changed whilst Bernie used the bathroom. When Bernie came out, they swapped again, Serena cleaned her teeth, washed off her makeup and combed her hair.

Serena realised she didn't feel quite as nervous tonight. Their first time had been all about it, the thing she'd never done, breaking that seal of the unknown. It had truly been like losing her virginity all over again.

Tonight, Serena had time to think and the confidence to make it a bit more special. She entered the bedroom again with two stout candles she kept by the bath for special occasions. They were vanilla scented.

She waggled them a bit at the blonde currently taking her socks off. She smoothed a hand over Bernie's back. "Are you adverse to a little mood lighting?"

"Not at all," Bernie replied, throwing her discarded socks into her bag.

Serena lit the candles and placed them in either side of the bed. "Much better than artificial lighting, don't you think?" She went to turn off the main light.

"Much," Bernie whispered, reaching for Serena as she slid into bed. They faced each other on their sides, hands sliding under cheeks and over hips. "Thank you again for dinner."

"Ah yes. Thursday is chicken and chips, but I refuse to give him processed oven chips. Much nicer from fresh."

"Mmmhmm."

"I've missed you," Serena breathed, candlelight flickering on her skin. A soft pale pink cotton top with grey cotton trousers. Not quite as sexy as she'd have liked but Bernie didn't seem to be complaining. The blonde was wearing an old grey  
T-shirt with tartan bottoms. Serena decided she'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"Missed you," Bernie said and leaned forward to capture the brunette's lips between her own. Serena wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around Bernie's back and kissed her hungrily. Tongues met, hand swept, surer this time.

Bernie tried to push Serena onto her back like two weeks ago, and despite the thrill that shuddered through her, Serena took her hand, kissed the palm. "I think it's my turn," she breathed, pushing at Bernie's shoulder, reaching to tug her T-shirt  
up a little, exposing a hip and the smooth dip of her waist. She lay a hand against the exposed skin and began to tickle her fingertips in small circles.

Bernie shivered and stared into the brunette's eyes, as that hand moved up to the side of her breast under the T-shirt. Thumb sweeping her nipple, Serena grinned at the gasp from the blonde, rubbed again, pressed her lips to Bernie's.

Each time Bernie tried to touch her, Serena grasped her hands and put them back on the bed again. "I told you," she breathed gently, smoothing Bernie's cheek. "It's my turn."

"But…" Serena's lips were on hers again before she could say anything else, the dropped down to her ear and then to the side of her neck. Bernie slipped an arm under Serena's head so she could lie against her.

"You know there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Serena breathed, the words tickling the skin of Bernie's neck. Bernie's breath hitched when deft fingers started rubbing her nipple again in tiny circles.

"What's that? Bernie asked in the same quiet tone, bending her arm so she could sink her fingers into Serena's hair. Serena grinned and allowed that.

"At what point did you know?"

"Know what?"

"You know," Serena whispered, giving her a gentle smile and moving to Bernie's other breast to smooth her thumb back and forth. Bernie gasped and stretched back a bit, a breathy laugh escaping her lips.

"Are you asking when I knew I was attracted to you, or when I realised I had feelings for you?"

"Are they different?"

"Aren't they for you?"

"I suppose they are," Serena replied, hand moving up to Bernie's shoulder, a finger tracing a collarbone.

"I knew I was attracted to you way before we started even working together. I just kind of pushed it away and tried to focus on work and … But that damn arm wrestle." Bernie breathed out through purses lips. "I really didn't intend on letting  
you win."

"Ah, I had been wondering that," Serena said, smiling, leaning down to flick her tongue into Bernie's ear. Bernie gasped, her fingers sinking deep into Serena's hair. "So what about the other?"

"That's a different story," Bernie turned her head and Serena allowed her to capture her own lips in a kiss. "When you tried to resign. I suppose my feelings changed. I realised I hadn't kept the Ward running because I wanted to prove myself  
or whatever. I'd done it to make you happy. And then when I found you packing up you things, I think my heart broke a little bit."

"Oh Bernie," Serena said, smiling gently at her.

"It's okay, everything was mended again when you gave me a job."

"That was down to Hanssen really."

"But you suggested it."

"And now look where we are."

Bernie's grey T-shirt was pushed up so that her stomach was exposed, Serena traced a finger around the hollow of her navel. Bernie let out a shaky breath when those fingers slipped down. "So what about you?"

Serena undid the tie at Bernie's waistband. But she didn't delve any further, just lay her palm over the blonde's midriff and kissed her cheek. "Well, I'm afraid I don't think I realised anything until you kissed me on the floor in theatre."

"Oh," Bernie said, frank disappointment in her face.

"Don't feel bad, I didn't recognise what I was feeling for you, that's all. I knew I wanted to be around you, work with you, spend time with you." Serena grinned. "Although I do admit to feeling a little warm when you decided Morven sounded  
like Dusty Springfield."

Bernie laughed. "I never was much good with popular music."

"When you kissed me I was shocked for a brief moment. Then when I looked at you all stressed and desperate on the floor I could do nothing else but kiss you back. I didn't even consider what it meant. I just wanted to take your guilt and sadness  
away."

"That's lovely," Bernie breathed, the gaze between them soft. Their lips met, a long and soft kiss, tongues flicking out a little. Serena slipped her hand down and, so gently, curled her fingers down between Bernie's legs, over her pyjamas.  
She pressed a fingertip and felt the warmth there, the wetness. Bernie pushed against her, gasping a little. Serena grasped the waistband of the trousers and pulled until Bernie lifted her hips. She slid them down her legs and over her feet.

Serena looked down, wanting to look, to see. Two weeks ago had been all about touch and being together, they'd not had much time to consider other senses. Now though she took everything in. How Bernie's shoulders shone almost gold in the candlelight,  
arms carefully muscular. How her breasts were small but full, nipples puckered with arousal. How her stomach, peppered with an assortment of small scars and stretch marks, was flat and creamy. How that place at the apex of her thighs was neat, the  
colour, how soft she looked, how inviting.

Bernie turned to look at Serena, eyes wide and dark. She smiled shyly. Serena blinked. "Sorry," she said blushing.

"That's okay," Bernie murmured. "I actually like the way you look at me."

Serena slipped a hand down from where it rested on Bernie's ribs, down between, to that inviting place. Fingers smoothed through soft hair and folds and found the wetness they sought. Bernie's back arched and she groaned softly, as a finger found  
her clit, circled for a minute then moved lower, sliding inside her so gently.

Bernie parted her legs, turned a little away from Serena and settled back against her, in a half-spoon. She looked over her shoulder and they kissed a little, Bernie shuddering as Serena added another finger inside her. "Don't forget to be quiet,"  
Serena whispered into her ear, only half serious.

"If I'm not will you stop?" Bernie breathed, genuinely a bit worried. Serena slid her fingers out and then back in curling to find that sweet place. She found it first time and Bernie turned her face into the brunette's neck to bite back  
a groan.

Those fingers slid in a delicious rhythm, and Bernie's hips twitched to match them, rolling a little, lying back in Serena's arms. When Bernie felt teeth at her ear, biting gently she moaned quietly and closed her eyes.

Serena gasped as Bernie moved against her, and it felt so natural to slip a third finger inside her. The change in position caused the heel of her hand to press against Bernie's clit and the reaction was immediately apparent. Bernie gasped and reached  
down to touch Serena's wrist. She didn't hold her in place or guide her, she just smoothed her palm up and down the brunette's arm.

"Is this … ok?" Now that Serena had more time to think about it she felt nervous regarding her technique. Bernie turned to look at her, nodded briefly and stretched back as her eyes closed again. Serena leant to kiss the soft spot where Bernie's  
neck met her shoulder. She quickened her hand, eventually sliding out and fluttering her fingertips against the blonde's clit.

Bernie's body, skin caressed by candlelight, lying so fully against Serena, who had forgotten she was still fully clothed, felt warm and right. They moved together, Serena pressing her own hips against Bernie's, letting her set the pace, letting the roll  
of her hips and shaky breaths dictate how her fingers touched her. Serena felt a rush of wetness against her hand, kissed Bernie's cheek before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Bernie began to shake, her breath coming in pants, desperately trying not to moan. She turned her head into the pillow as that familiar warm feeling started in the small of her back and spread throughout her body.

Serena buried her nose in Bernie's hair, holding her steady around the waist with her free arm as the blonde groaned softly into the pillow and shook hard with her release. "God," was all Bernie could say, eyes closed and hand gripping Serena's  
arm.

Serena slipped her fingers from that warm wet place and wrapped her arm around Bernie's middle. She turned her over a little, letting her rest properly on her side. Bernie sighed, eyes still closed, hips twitching with aftershocks for a long time before  
she relaxed fully. She curled her arms in front of her face, bent her knees a little and sighed again, not moving. Serena gave her time to come round, pulling the duvet up to keep her warm, sliding arms around her, one round her waist, the other under  
the pillows. She kissed the back of her neck over and over, trying to express to her the depth of love she felt.

It took a long time for the army medic to come back to herself. She stretched all her limbs out and the resulting cracks made them both chuckle. She swore on an exhale and Serena grinned at her.

"You're amazing," Serena breathed, as Bernie turned round to face her. The blonde lifted her hand to hold Serena's cheeks, touched their lips together. When they broke apart, Bernie shuttered her eyes and sighed. "Sleepy?" Serena asked.

"I think you killed me," Bernie breathed.

"It's okay if you just want to fall asleep," Serena whispered, unsure about how Bernie would take that.

"No way, fraulein," Bernie smiled, inhaling deeply and forcing herself to wake up. She leant to kiss at Serena's neck and slipped her hands up the pink top to find soft breasts and finger the hard nipples she found. Serena gasped and her hands  
slid into Bernie's hair.

Pulling back and realising Serena needed little else in terms of foreplay, Bernie tugged at her pyjama bottoms. Serena helped pull them off and Bernie hooked a hand behind the brunette's knee. She pulled Serena's leg on top of her own waist and reached  
down.

Serena leant her forearms on Bernie's shoulders and gasped, eyes closing, hips shuddering as Bernie touched her, fingers sweeping between and out again, long delicate thrusts, the tip of one careful finger dipping inside her before drawing out. Serena  
pulled her closer and forced her own eyes open.

"How are you so wet?" Bernie breathed, wonder shining out of her eyes. Bernie immediately blushed, realising she'd actually said the words out loud and hoping Serena didn't mind that she'd voiced her thoughts.

"Do you want …" Serena gasped but carried on, "… the scientific explanation? Or the one that involves, your hands, lips and the way you just … in my arms?"

"I think I prefer the latter," Bernie hummed, smiling softly, fingers focussing their attention of the tiny bundle of nerves between Serena's thighs. Serena groaned a bit, her breath hitching, eyes desperate for a moment. "It's okay,"  
Bernie said, wanting the brunette to relax, not worry about anything at all. Bernie brought her unoccupied hand up to slide under Serena's cheek, fingertips in her hair by her ear. Serena's hips jolted a bit and Bernie kissed her forehead. "I've  
got you."

Serena heart throbbed, the echo of the way Bernie had taken care of her when she'd been attacked. The blonde lovely army medic whose arms she was cradled in and whose hand was so expertly bringing about her undoing was everything. She was just everything.  
Tears stung her eyes. She sighed and tried to relax, letting her thigh rest against Bernie's waist, allowing the tingling sensations to wash over her as she breathed.

"Want me to …" Bernie blushed a bit but swallowed bravely, "go inside you?"

"Okay," Serena whispered and smiled a little, feeling the blonde enter her smoothly and slowly, beginning an agonisingly slow rhythm. Serena's hips met Bernie's hand each time, her own hands sweeping through the blonde's hair, bringing their  
lips together.

Serena felt it begin and was surprised. That was quick, usually, even by herself, she expected the inevitable to be an hour or so in the making. She moaned quietly against Bernie's kiss, her upper foot resting on the bed now, thighs spread wider.

Bernie's other hand swept down her front, capturing a nipple in thumb and forefinger as Serena shuddered. She slid her fingers inside her deeply, simply making tiny come-hither motions, feeling the ripples of Serena's orgasm squeeze her fingers over and  
over. Serena moaned, not very quietly, and Bernie smirked briefly, filing that sound for a later conversation.

When it was over, Serena tensed as Bernie's fingers left her. She stretched back, forearm over her eyes, trying not to let Bernie see her tears.

Being no fool, and knowing the brunette rather well, thank you very much, Bernie lay against her side and reached to caress Serena's face. "It's okay," she hummed, pressing her nose and lips against her cheek and wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh god, what a fool," Serena moaned, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"It's fine, I promise you." Bernie chuckled.

"I just …" Serena looked over at the blonde with wet eyes. "Sometimes you're just … so fantastic." They both chuckled at that.

"Well thank you," Bernie said. They looked down at each other's bodies then and chuckled again, noting their attire. They both still lay in their T-shirts, with nothing below their waists. . "What on earth do we look like," Bernie  
whispered, stroking Serena's face again.

Serena patted Bernie's hand against her face and sat up. She swung her legs out of bed and reached down to grab her own pyjama bottoms. Pulling them on, she stood and went round the bed to collect Bernie's. Bernie lay on her back, arm above her head on  
the pillows and grinned up at her.

"Well you look complete gorgeous if you must know," Serena told her, throwing Bernie's pyjamas at her and hitting her in the face. "See you in a minute." She retreated with a blush into the bathroom.

Bernie grinned smugly and pulled on the pyjamas, pulling her top down as well to cover her tummy. Yanking the duvet up under her chin, she wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. A moment later, Serena returned, bounced into the bed next  
to her sleepy blonde lover, girlfriend, companion, whatever. She blew out the candles. Serena leant on an elbow and surprised her with a kiss before sliding properly up close and putting an arm over Bernie's tummy.

"Hope you sleep well," Serena whispered, covering the blonde's clothed shoulder in kisses.

"I don't think that's … going to be a problem," Bernie replied. They smiled at one another and Serena buried her face in Bernie's shoulder. "I love you."

"Love you," Serena breathed.

They fell asleep, wrapped up together. 


	6. Chapter 6 Girls In White Dresses

NB: thanks to lisaneave1 and loucroft18 for the fab song recommendations!

"I hate shopping," Bernie complained, head against her hand, elbow against the car passenger's window.

"Well, I need a new outfit and we need to get Charlie and Frankie a gift, so: two birds one stone," Serena said, a no-nonsense tone in her voice. "If you're good I'll take you for sushi."

Bernie sighed but smiled. "Bribing me with Japanese food, Ms Campbell?"

"Call it a direct consequence of your good behaviour." Serena drove carefully, but reached a hand over to pat Bernie's knee. "Don't you want to buy something nice for this wedding?"

"I've got clothes," Bernie replied. "Some of the are even wedding-appropriate."

"What were you thinking of wearing?" Serena asked, an attempt at nonchalance.

"Why?" Bernie replied, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Well, I'm not saying we should … match but … we are going as a couple and …" Serena huffed. "Would you stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Bernie had a mischievous smirk plastered across her face.

"I just think we should at least coordinate."

"Okay," Bernie said gently. If it was important to Serena she'd at least have a look for something new. "What would you like me to wear?" It was Serena's turn to grin mischievously. "Ha. Okay, points to Campbell."

They drove in silence for a moment. "I'm thinking a grey suit," Bernie said eventually. "That too butch? Would you like me to wear a dress?"

"I'd like for you to be comfortable," Serena replied, turning into the shopping centre carpark and leaning out the window for a ticket. "Whatever you like." She stole a lingering look at Bernie, who held her hand out for the ticket, before driving through  
the barrier. "Grey sounds nice."

"With a waistcoat," Bernie said quietly. Serena swallowed.

"Great." Her voice shook a bit as she imagined her gorgeous Bernie in a grey tailored suit, collar open a bit to reveal…

She parked and shook herself, turning off the engine. It was dark in the multi-story car park. She undid her seatbelt but just sat there, fiddling with her hands a bit. Bernie tilted her head in concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently, holding out the ticket for Serena to take. "If you don't want to go to the wedding…"

Serena chuckled. "It's not that." She made to take the ticket, but instead pulled Bernie's whole hand and tugged her closer, other hand sliding round the back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss. Bernie shivered. Serena had been doing this lately. Small  
moments of passion in car parks and outside restaurants and once at a table for two in Albie's. She felt quite proud of her.

They'd spent several nights together now. Nights of soft exploration, nights where they'd tried to climb inside one another, be as close as they could, lost themselves in each other's touch. More often than not at Serena's, she had the biggest house,  
the nicer bed, the hotter shower, and the drawer that was all for Bernie.

They'd told the kids, Jason already knew of course, but they'd met separately with Cameron and Charlotte and Eleanor, and it had gone okay. Kids these days were pretty accepting. Once they'd got over the initial shock, they'd been pleased. Moving on and  
being happy and all that.

Bernie had told Marcus. She thought it was only right that he heard it from her rather than the kids or the rumour mill. He still did the odd locum shift. Never on AAU, Bernie acknowledged, but as their relationship was officially now common knowledge,  
she thought it only fair.

He'd been noncommittal. Had said all the right things. Bernie had felt bad and left feeling like he was a broken man. She'd returned for dinner at Serena's and Serena had held her and kissed her forehead and she'd felt a bit better. The damage had been  
done and yes she'd done the damage, but it had been over long before Alex and months before Serena.

Bernie touched Serena's cheek affectionately as the kiss broke. "D'yoy think … another colour with the grey?" Bernie asked, clearing her throat. "Or just a white shirt?"

"White shirt," Serena replied, nodding.

"Okay then." Bernie got out of the car and Serena copied her.

November was chilly. The air con in each shop did nothing to help this fact, and the shopping centre was partly open air anyway. They pulled their coats tight around them, held hands from one shop to the next. When they reached House of Fraser Serena  
squeezed Bernie's hand. "Would you mind if I went off on my own?"

"See you in the changing rooms?" Bernie said, smiling shyly.

"Okay."

They split up, Bernie moving towards one side of the department store whilst Serena went to the other. Bernie walked around for a while. She really did hate shopping. The confusion and mild frustration must have been obvious because after a few minutes  
a shop assistant approached. "Anything I can help you with?"

Bernie looked up and smiled politely. "I think I'm okay," she said, dipping her head.

"What're you looking for?" Bernie looked up and blinked. The girl was giving her a crooked smile, her curly hair falling in her face.

"A suit. For a wedding." The girl nodded.

"As a guest, or…?" Bernie blushed, which confirmed the girl's suspicions.

"Yes. A guest."

"Colour?"

"Grey."

"Right this way." The girl, whose name badge said Michelle, led her round various aisles and they collected a whole pile of clothes. The girl carried them to the dressing room and then handed them to Bernie. "Give me a shout if you need anything."

"Thank you," Bernie said to Michelle, sincerely. Michelle grinned and nodded.

Bernie walked into the dressing room area and found a cubicle, but not before she saw Serena, leaning against a doorframe, waiting for her. "Hello stranger, what took you so long?" Serena asked. She clocked the pile in Bernie's arms. "Goodness."

"I needed some help," Bernie said, hanging up the items chosen for her and leaning back out of the cubicle. "Wow," she said when she saw what Serena was wearing.

Purple dress, knee length, capped sleeves, small V-neck, gathered at the waist on one side. Socks on her feet just made the outfit, Bernie wished she'd just go like that to the wedding. Serena blushed shyly.

"You like?" she said, dipping her head.

"Uhm …" Bernie cleared her throat. "Yep. I like."

Serena smiled, then gestured with a finger. "Come on then, Major, let's see some suits." Serena watched her disappear into the cubicle and grinned. Suppose the dress would have to do then, if it rendered the blonde practically speechless.

"The girl said this one would probably be the best fit," Bernie said as she stepped out. Serena nearly fell over.

"I think I need to find this girl and give her my gratitude," she said, gripping the cubicle wall. The suit hugged Bernie in all the right places. Slacks were fitted but not so tight they looked uncomfortable, pale grey, thick fabric, almost tweed-patterned.  
The white shirt was simple and buttoned up high, the kind you could wear with a tie if you so wished. The waistcoat, and this Serena decided was her absolute favourite piece of Bernie's wardrobe to date, was tailored into her waist, large black buttons  
down the front, cut to a V just by Bernie's sternum.

"Is it okay?" Bernie asked, moving to the mirror at the end of the row of cubicles, turning this way and that, not sure. Serena came up beside her and slipped an arm round her waist, just smiled broadly at her.

"I'll take your earlier 'wow' and raise you a 'bloody hell woman'," Serena breathed into her ear. Bernie smiled at Serena's reflection. "Just one thing." Serena lifted both hand to Bernie's neck and undid the top two buttons. She teased the sides apart  
a bit, stepped back and dropped her hands. "There. Perfect."

"Well that was quick. Usually it takes me ages to find something I like."

"I'm glad you had help then."

"Yeah."

"It'll be cold. I hope you have a jacket that'll do for the fireworks display."

Bernie chuckled. "I can't believe they're having fireworks."

"I think it's romantic," Serena replied, going back into her cubicle. "See you in a minute."

They paid for their clothes and Bernie took both bags, despite Serena's protests. "You know, you don't have to keep up the butch act, just because you have a new suit." Serena was smiling.

"I like carrying your bags." Well there was nothing Serena could say to argue with that.

They sat opposite one another, at the Japanese restaurant Serena had promised. As Bernie had been so good. Looked so good. Whatever.

"Thanks for today," Bernie said as they waited for their food, fingering her glass of coke.

"You're welcome."

"I would have probably just … thrown something on."

"It's important to treat yourself sometimes," Serena told her, fingers round her own glass, but unbending to touch Bernie's. Bernie smiled, Serena's fingertips were icy on her knuckles, from the cool glass.

"I'm not really any good at that."

Serena chuckled. "I know you're not." She narrowed her eyes in thought. Bernie narrowed hers in suspicion.

"What are you planning?"

Serena parted her lips and looked like she was going to say something, before changing her mind and taking a sip of her drink.

They found the perfect present from the both of them, Bernie giving Serena the cash for half. "First thing we've bought together isn't it," Serena mused, a small smile on her face. Bernie smiled back and touched her forearm with gentle fingers.

"Yes it is."

When they got back to Serena's, she made them pasta and poured some wine. Bernie set the table. Jason was at Alan's watching world's strongest man for the night. "Are you staying over?" Serena asked.

"If that's okay?" the blonde replied.

"Course."

They ate in comfortable silence. This must be what it should be like, Bernie thought, scraping her plate with her fork. The ability to just sit and eat and be relaxed in one another's company.

"You know … how …" Bernie jumped and caught Serena's eye.

"Sorry. Miles away. What?" Serena smirked at her a bit.

"You know how you're not great at treating yourself?"

"Ah. Yes?" Bernie said, wondering whether Serena was bringing up whatever sneaky scheme she seemed to have been considering at lunch.

"Would you mind if I treated you?"

"I … suppose not." They cleared away the plates and Bernie helped Serena fill the dishwasher. "What did you have in mind?" Bernie leant against the counter as Serena went to the fridge.

"Dessert," Serena said, handing her a small plastic pot containing something creamy and chocolatey. "And then... Maybe a bubble bath?" Bernie wrinkled her nose a bit and Serena opened her dessert, taking a teaspoon from the cutlery drawer. She handed  
one to Bernie. "Not a fan?"

"Not really."

"What about if I joined you?"

Bernie grinned, taking a mouthful of the dessert, ah tiramisu, lovely. "In that case, I think I could be persuaded."

After the dessert, which although came in a plastic pot and was not homemade, was actually quite a pleasant indulgence, Serena went upstairs to start running the bath. Bernie cleared away the spoons and put the dishwasher on. She realised suddenly that  
her life had taken a domestic turn, in a way it never had when she came home before, with Marcus and the kids. When had she become the person that Serena trusted to turn on her dishwasher? She didn't feel like a guest anymore, she felt like part of  
the household.

Bernie made her way upstairs. The soft sound of running water and a soft voice singing made her stop on the top step. She couldn't make out the song but caught a few words. She smiled and leant against the bannister until Serena came out of the main bathroom.  
"Hi," Bernie said, grinning.

"Nearly full," Serena told her, gathering big towels and going into the bedroom with them. Bernie followed her.

They shyly undressed together in the bedroom. They hadn't done that before but Serena shrugged to herself and decided to take the plunge. If they were going to clamber together into her bath then what was a little undressing? "We'll be cutting it fine  
tomorrow, finishing work at five, getting to the venue at six-thirty," Serena said, unhooking her bra and sliding it down her arms. "And that's if we don't get a trauma in at five-to."

Bernie looked up a moment and Serena was thankful she didn't stare for long. "Want me to get ready here? We could get a taxi in together couldn't we?"

"Seems sensible."

"Does that mean I'll be staying over two nights in a row?" Bernie asked, undoing her jeans and pulling them down her legs as she sat on the bed.

"If you like."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Serena smiled and nodded, stepping out of her underwear and quickly wrapping her towel round her. She sat on the edge of the bed next to Bernie and watched her pull her socks off.

Serena wanted to ask her a big question she'd been thinking about for several days. It caught in her throat each time she tried to form the words, and she felt stupid at how terrified she found herself. What if Bernie was shocked at the question, what  
if she bolted, what if it was still too soon?

They had time, of course they did. But Bernie was at Serena's, ate with them and slept over, more nights than she was away. She'd become part of Serena's little, slightly odd, family. Serena hated to admit it to even herself, the independent woman she  
was, but she found it difficult to fall asleep these days without Bernie in the bed next to her. Even when all they did was sleep, they always touched in some way, spooned up warmly or just lay their hands together on the pillows. Serena felt so close  
to her, sometimes watched her fall asleep, sometimes dreamt they were married in some strange fairytale.

Bernie held the towel loosely in front of her. Serena sighed. Bernie had never been quite as shy as she felt when she was naked. Serena was sure it was the military background rather than anything else. She supposed there wasn't a huge amount of room  
for modesty in the desert.

The bath was steaming, full of bubbles, and smelt like something floral. Bernie smiled at the candles dotted around the bathroom. The main light was turned off. It was dark outside the frosted window. The bath was a corner one, with a shower door along  
one side, Serena had pushed it back. Bernie held out a hand, indicated Serena should get in first. Serena took Bernie's hand and stepped in, dropping the towel onto the closed seat of the toilet before lowering herself into the bubbles.

Bernie placed her towel on top of Serena's and climbed in after her, steadying herself with a hand against the side of the bath before bending her knees and sitting down to face the brunette.

Knees drawn up, chin atop them, Serena smiled at her, reaching out a hand along the side of the bath. Their fingers interlaced and Bernie stretched out her legs to the side of where Serena sat. The water didn't cover her breasts completely and Serena  
found her gaze wandering down the blonde's front. "How's this?" Serena asked, ripping her gaze from the blonde's chest.

"Lovely. Thank you."

Bernie reached to touch Serena's knee. "Aren't you going to relax?" Serena blushed and looked to the side. Bernie smiled at her kindly. "Come on now. I think you're beautiful," she whispered, thumb caressing her knee. Serena sighed, looked back at Bernie  
and relented, dropping her knees and stretching out her legs, leaning back a little into the bath. Bernie's eyebrows flicked up twice. "Much better."

Serena brought her hands up to cover herself. "Honestly," she hissed, but was smiling. Bernie wiggled her fingers on the side of the bath, Serena lifted her hand again to slide their fingers together.

Bernie kindly ceased her blatant ogling and closed her eyes, leant back against the bath side, enjoying the warm water and pleasant aromas. She smiled as the brunette's foot touched her ribs as she tried to get comfortable, but didn't open her eyes. She  
dropped her free hand down and smoothed her fingers against the inside of Serena's calf.

Serena hummed out a sound of contentment and squeezed Bernie's fingers. She closed her eyes too and lay her head back. She sighed as she felt Bernie's fingers trail loose patterns on her calf, then down to her ankle, then up to her knee.

"Okay, please tell me we're going to do this at least once a week?" Bernie breathed after a while.

"Oh have I converted you then?" Serena said, surprised, lifting her head. Bernie hadn't even opened her eyes.

"I take it all back. I'm converted." Serena chuckled and Bernie smiled with her eyes still closed.

"We can if you like."

"It would really help my muscles after a long shift."

"Mine too." She felt Bernie's hand slip up past her knee and inhaled deeply. "Now, now."

"What I'm not doing anything," Bernie said, innocently, eyes still firmly closed.

"I'm trying to relax here and …" Serena tensed as the blonde's fingers slipped higher. "Bernie."

"I don't know what you mean." Bernie grinned, eyes still bloody closed. "I'm just having a relaxing bath."

"Is that so." Fine, Serena thought. She closed her eyes and firmly forced herself to relax, one knee dropping and the other just lapping the surface of the water. She dropped her hand from where it lay interlaced with Bernie's and sunk it back into the  
warm water at her side. She waited a while, hoping Bernie wouldn't cotton on.

Serena moved her hand smoothly through the water and found Bernie's knee. She just lay her hand there a moment, peeking an eye open and finding Bernie still relaxed, eyes smugly closed. She rolled her eyes inwardly and thumbed under Bernie's knee cap  
before sliding her fingers so very slowly upwards and inwards.

Bernie's side was flush against the outside of her thigh, so Serena felt each breath and each tense muscle. When Serena's hand reached half way up the blonde's thigh, Serena felt her tense. She stayed there a while, fingers circling and mischievously  
mimicking a caress she often did higher up. She felt Bernie tense some more and knew she'd had the desired effect.

Bernie's fingers lazily slipped between Serena's thighs where they were parted a little, the water making her fingertips drag and causing a little friction there. Serena forced herself not to part her legs more. She was enjoying the game, and she wanted  
to win.

She moved her hand up further, dipping into the hollow where Bernie's leg met her hip. She tickled there and slid her hand between Bernie's legs again, touching round the back of her thigh, scratching short nails against a tense buttock. She heard Bernie  
swallow audibly and peeked again, found Bernie flushed and fingers gripping the side of the bath. She smiled smugly and brought her fingers back up, feeling Bernie's fingers making their lazy but determined way to the soft hair between her legs.

They both inhaled deeply when fingers combed, caressed and circled, but did not descend. Serena smiled and opened her eyes fully to watch Bernie as she breathed deeply, chest and shoulders blush red, and as far as she could tell not from the warm  
water.

"Trust you to turn a relaxing bath into something else," Serena laughed. She winked despite Bernie still having her eyes closed. "Have you ever done this in a bath before?" Her voice was quiet, tentative. Bernie finally finally opened her eyes.

"No, never."

"Not even by yourself?"

Bernie raised an eyebrow. "No."

Serena purses her lips and took her hand away, Bernie immediately frowned. Serena smiled gently at her. "It doesn't really work," she tried to explain. Bernie frowned some more, confused. Serena grimaced and rolled her eyes. "It's not very … things wash  
away."

"Ah," Bernie said, understanding at last. "Right." Then she looked at Serena with a glint in her eye. "By yourself, hey?" Well that's something we've never spoken about before, Bernie thought.

"Shhhh." Serena folded her arms so her fingers played lightly with her own shoulders.

"So you …?"

"Not since our … first night together."

"Before that?"

"Shhh." Serena was blushing and looking at her with affection, but also warning in her eyes.

Bernie grabbed the side of the bath and pulled herself up to stand. "Come on then. Busy day tomorrow."

"True," Serena replied and she, awkwardly and with much giggling, stood up. They just stood in the bath, shivering a bit, before sliding their arms around one another. Bernie tucked Serena's head under her chin and they just breathed together for a while,  
wet skin against wet skin, until the cold of the bathroom became too much and they broke apart, grabbing the towels and wrapping themselves up warm.

They slept with limbs entangled that night, their shared arousal calmed for the evening. Serena watched Bernie fall asleep before drifting off and frustratingly realising she still hadn't asked her the question she had been meaning to. Oh well, tomorrow  
was another day.

The next day was steady but quiet on AAU. Between them they handled whatever A and E threw at them and did it with their usual flirty banter. Most of the shift were attending the evening do of the wedding and so Serena made a special effort to have everything  
in hand so that everyone could leave on time.

Having driven in together, Bernie and Serena found it simple enough to leave, get back to Serena's and get ready. Serena had found a long black cardigan with a (fake) fur lined hood and Bernie was wearing a warm but tailored jacket. They arrived fifteen  
minutes late, mostly because Serena had been in two minds about which shoes she wanted to wear.

The venue was a hotel that obviously used to be a farm house. The main room with dance floor and live band was an old converted barn attached to the hotel, dark exposed beams and small tables littered here and there. The bar was at the far end, the band  
to the left and big glass doors led out into the gardens and fields beyond. They sat with their friends from AAU, Keller and Darwin, and Serena bought them all a few bottles to share.

The band was good. A female singer and a male singer who either sang together, or separately as the songs dictated. Bernie sat close to Serena and held her hand when the female singer announced the first dance. The newly weds moved to the dance floor  
and the pianist began the introduction. Serena recognised it and smiled.

"You've been on my mind,  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time,  
Just thinking of your face…"

As the song ended, And Charlie and Frankie got a round of applause from their guests, another song began and Serena squeezed Bernie's hand.

"Would you like to …"

"Alright?" Mikey was suddenly in front of them, holding out a small hand to Serena who smiled. "Ms Campbell," he said like he had a mouth full of marbles, "wu-hood you like to da-harnce?" Bernie grinned and shrugged when Serena looked at her, question  
in her eyes.

"Go ahead," Bernie laughed. "Aha but," she said to Mikey, a finger raised. "Bring her back in one piece."

"Yes ma'am," the boy replied and Serena stood to let him lead her to the dance floor where quite a crowd of couples had gathered.

Bernie bit her lip and tried not to feel disappointed. If only Serena had started speaking a few seconds earlier, she'd be in the woman's arms now, not with the ten year old lad currently solemnly twirling her around. Bernie felt a bit better when Serena  
grabbed his hands and put them back on her back instead of where the young man had slipped them, a massive grin on his face.

Fletch came and sat with her. Bernie laughed and indicated the two on the dance floor. "Like father, like son," she chuckled.

"Blimey," Fletch replied. "Little toe rag."

"He's fine," Bernie told him sincerely, patting his arm.

Serena danced with Mikey until the end of the song. They both came over beaming. "Nice young man your son, Mr Fletcher," Serena said. "Very nifty on his feet." She leant into Bernie's space. "I need a glass of Shiraz."

"Right this way," Bernie said, taking her hand and leading her to the bar. "Next dance is mine, are we clear?" she chuckled.

"Oh I'm well in demand tonight," Serena joked, "I'm just not sure I'll be able to fit you in."

When they returned to the group Mikey was the life and soul of the party, offering everyone a dance, including Essie, who accepted and they went out onto the dance floor. Serena and Bernie laughed as he pulled the same stunt with his hands.

Fletch put his face in his hands before downing his pint of cider. Raf openly laughed.

When the next song came on, the lyrics flowed through the room, the young male singing this time.

"You look so wonderful in your dress,  
I love your hair like that,  
The way it falls on the side of your neck,  
Down your shoulders and back."

Bernie lifted a hand to Serena's neck and gazed at her, thumb touching her ear. "Want to dance?" she asked gently as Serena gazed back.

"Okay." Bernie pulled her hand and led her out.

"We are surrounded by all of these lies,  
And people who talk too much,  
You got the kind of look in your eyes,  
As if no one knows anything but us."

Serena knew the words and mouthed them, face turned up to Bernie's as Bernie pulled her close, hands at the small of her back. Serena slipped her hands up round Bernie's neck.

"Should this be the last thing I see,  
I want you to know it's enough for me,  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need."

Serena smoothed the sides of Bernie's neck with her thumbs. She could feel Bernie's hands on her waist, moving with the sway of her hips. Their eyes locked and Serena couldn't tear away, even if she wanted to. Bernie's gaze was soft, then a little longing,  
Serena recognised that look. Like she wanted them to be buried in each other. Like she wanted to rip her dress off right there. "You really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" Bernie told her, voice breathy and shaky.

Serena's eyes became a little wet and Bernie frowned, worried, rubbed her back, kissed the top of her head. "I'm not upset," Serena said. "You just make me feel so … cherished, I suppose. And I am really not used to that."

"Well I'll just have to make it my job to get you used to it."

"Bernie," Serena breathed, blush creeping up her face. Bernie leant down and kissed her temple, lips lingering a bit.

"Should this be the last thing I see,  
I want you to know it's enough for me,  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need.  
I'm so in love, so in love,  
So in love, love, love, love,  
So in love."

Foreheads touching now, hands so gentle, hips moving together, Bernie lifted one hand and took Serena's hand from her shoulder, held it between them.

Music blended around them and they were lost alone together in that large hall. Even when the song changed and the female singer took over, they still danced.

"I need someone's hand to lead me through the night,  
I need someone's arms to hold and squeeze me tight,  
And when the night begins and until it ends,  
Oh baby I need your love so bad."

It was a more acoustic version, less bluesy and more gentle, than the version by Fleetwood Mac. Serena lay her head on Bernie's shoulder.

"I need someone's lips to feel next to mine,  
I need someone to stand up and tell me when I'm lying,  
And when the lights are low and till it's time to go,  
Mmm I need your love so bad."

Lost in the moment and unsure how long they danced or even whether the song changed whilst they were dancing, Serena visibly jumped in Bernie's arms when the male singer announced the fireworks beginning. They looked at one another for a moment, disappointment  
evident in both their faces.

Everyone broke apart on the dance floor, although Bernie wouldn't let go of Serena's waist with an arm. They went to get their jackets from where they had left them with Raf and Fletch. They all went outside the big glass doors and into the night.

A gravel path led them to a field, where oblong hay bales were littered around and large fluffy blankets had been laid out on each. It was mid November and the air was chilly. They sat and wrapped a blanket around them both, Bernie's arm still around  
Serena's waist, Serena's hand holding her other hand in her own lap.

The newly weds came out and the photographer followed them, catching them grinning at each other, doing all the cheesy things you did in wedding photos. Serena watched Bernie smile at them, felt her squeeze Serena's hand in her own and pull her closer  
under the blanket.

Bernie's hair was up in a clasp at the back of her head, but loosely, like she'd spent five seconds doing it (Serena knew she'd spent a lot longer). Serena's eyes trailed down to Bernie's ear with the simple silver stud, then the side of that gracious  
neck, down to the collar peeping over the top of the blanket. She ignored the anxiety in her stomach, they were after all amongst people they worked with and that respected them. Bernie still watched the couple being photographed. Serena leant forward  
to kiss her neck, right under her ear.

Bernie closed her eyes, leaning in to Serena's lips. Then she turned her head and caught Serena's lips with hers. A soft kiss. Enveloped in the darkness of the night and the warmth of the blanket. When they broke apart, Serena smiled so affectionately  
at her, Bernie's heart warmed and throbbed. "Are you warm enough?" Bernie asked, voice soft.

"I think so. Good idea with the blankets."

The fireworks started then and they both looked up, faces bright, to watch. Bernie's thumb rubbed back and forth over Serena's knuckles. Bernie twitched a little when a rocket sped up into the sky and exploded. Serena turned to her. "You alright?"

Bernie took a deep breath. "Loud noises. Remind me of …" Serena's lips formed an 'o' of realisation.

"Do you want to go inside?"

"No I'm okay. Just so long as … you're here."

"Well I'm certainly not going anywhere." Bernie turned to look at her and Serena squeezed her hand, then reached up into blonde curls and guided Bernie's head onto her shoulder.

They sat like that, and each time a loud bang shook the sky, and Bernie tensed, Serena rubbed her arm and cooed soft words into her ear. She'd always wondered about Bernie's experience in the army and whether sometimes the memories scared her. The last  
couple of months they'd been sleeping together she'd occasionally woken to find Bernie on the edge of a nightmare, but holding her close and stroking her hair seemed to have the desired calming effect and they'd never spoken about it.

She didn't think it was a big problem, just something she had assumed most armed forces personnel probably went through at some point if they'd seen some action. Being blown up by the IED probably hadn't helped, Serena was sure. Sometimes she wished she  
knew who had been responsible, so that she could go over there and sort them right out.

One last huge explosion of purple sparks and the show was over. The crowd was whooping and clapping and the newly weds seemed pleased. Goodness knows how much the display must have cost.

Bernie lifted her head and wrapped her arms around Serena's back, smiling broadly. "I haven't enjoyed fireworks that much for ages."

"It was a lovely display," Serena commented, smiling back.

"Oh, no, I mean. Usually I duck out." She shrugged. "Run away." Fingertips played with the fabric of Serena's dress at her waist. "I feel safe tonight."

"Good." Serena brushed back a lock of blonde curly hair. "I told you I'm not going anywhere." Serena's face went serious for a moment and Bernie swallowed.

"I suppose we'd better go back in," she said. Everyone else was filtering back into the warmth.

"Actually," Serena began, holding her so that she couldn't stand. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," Bernie breathed, getting comfortable again, sitting back a little so she could look at her.

"We've been … well I suppose … you've spent a lot of time at mine … recently … and I think …" Serena huffed frustratedly and looked away.

"You think I'm round too much?" Bernie asked, eyes forlorn. "Jason's routine is …"

"No. No that's not what I mean."

"Because if he's bothered too much I can take a step back."

"That's awfully sweet of you, Bernie but ..."

"Honestly it's okay, I understand your situation and his needs. They're more important than … me getting my end away."

"Oh would you please shut up for a moment and let me speak?" Bernie's mouth closed and she gulped. "I'm trying to … although obviously failing miserably as it turns out … ask you to move in with me." Bernie just stared at her for a minute, eyes wide and  
lips parted now. "You don't need to give me an answer straight away," Serena explained, finally feeling a huge weight off her shoulders. This was the question she'd been holding back for so many days, never finding the right time. "I understand it's  
quite a leap for us."

"I'd love to," Bernie said, reaching to slide her arms fully round the brunette and lean into her for an embrace. "I hate my flat to be honest, it's nothing like your home." Serena chuckled, the rest of the anxiety leaving her. She buried her face in  
Bernie's neck. "I hope Jason doesn't mind too much."

"I already discussed it with him."

Bernie pulled back, hands smoothing up to cup the back of her head. "Really?"

"Of course I did. We went through all the details. I think he's just pleased he will know that you're staying round every night instead of you deciding on the day, a bit more consistency for him."

Bernie laughed. "Always the optimist."

"Glass half-full kind of lad, my nephew." Serena touched Bernie's face, fingertips skimming her cheekbones, her jaw. "I was half-worried you'd say no," she admitted.

"Why?"

"Because it's only been a couple of months and … we're supposed to be taking things slowly."

"I'm dropping that rule," Bernie said, lifted Serena's hand to her lips and kissed the palm. "If you're in agreement?" Serena nodded, smiling toothily.

"It was good while it lasted."

They danced the remainder of the night inside, various songs capturing their preference and causing them to grin at one another and pull each other to the dance floor. Raf watched them affectionately and smiled when Serena sat next to him at their little  
table. They both watched Bernie leave to go to the bar for drinks.

"The way you two are tonight," Raf said, eyeing his boss happily, "anyone would think you'll be next up the aisle." Serena smiled in that full and shy way she had and Raf's eyebrows hit his hairline. "She's not proposed?"

"No, Raf, goodness," Serena said, blushing and smacking his shoulder. "However, she has just agreed to move in with me." She looked at him, cautiously.

"Brilliant," Raf replied, putting and arm around her shoulders for a hug.

"Thank you," Serena replied, just as Bernie returned. "Last one I think, my love," she said to Bernie, who nodded.

"Congrats," Raf said, giving Bernie a thumbs up. Bernie looked a bit suspiciously at Serena.

"What?" Serena said, hands open, "they are going to notice when we consistently drive in together and you change your address."

"I suppose that's okay then," Bernie said in mock reluctance. Raf stood to hug her too. "Blimey we're only cohabiting."

"Yeah but …" Raf shrugged. "It needs recognition. And you should mark the occasion."

"Are you suggesting we have a house warming?" Serena asked.

"That's a nice idea," Bernie said, smiling and sitting down next to Serena, taking her hand. "We could have nibbles and champagne."

"Yes alright," Serena warned.

"Have it just before Christmas and you could have eggnog," Raf interjected.

"Oh God what have I got myself into?" Serena said, rolling her eyes and grinning at the blonde.

"You'll find out soon enough," Bernie replied, her head to one side.

They arrived home in the taxi at around midnight. They kicked off their shoes and hung their coats up as quietly as possible. Both had had slightly too much wine, but were pleased to realise they both still had their faculties.

Jason's TV was on. Creeping into the bedroom, their bedroom, Bernie realised with a smile, they came together in a soft kiss. When they broke apart, Serena said softly, "I'm going have to make more room for your things."

"I don't have that much stuff," Bernie reassured her, reaching behind her to grasp the zip at the back of her dress. "I think this needs to come off." Serena just smiled and nodded.

The dress slid to the floor without much coaxing and Bernie gulped, eyes wide. Black matching bra and pants set and stockings with lacy elastic tops. Serena looked away and folded her arms over her tummy. "Are you kidding, God Serena," Bernie whispered,  
taking her elbows and wrapping Serena's arms around her own waist. She trailed her fingers over the brunette's spine as they kissed, slowly and deeply.

Serena's hands made quick work of the large black buttons on Bernie's waistcoat and then, pushing it back, on the buttons on the shirt she wore. "Really you do look rather sexy in that suit," Serena said, her voice low, leaning down to kiss by her hand  
that was flat against Bernie's sternum.

"Well I didn't have much choice. The look in your eyes when I tried it on in the shop."

"I do wonder what would have happened if I'd just have taken you right then and there, I wanted to."

"I think we would have been banned from House Of Fraser for good."

"And probably the whole of Cabot Circus shopping centre too." They kissed again and Serena deftly popped the button on Bernie's fly. "Come on, I've shown you mine."

Bernie let the dress trousers fall and stepped out of them, shrugged off the shirt and waistcoat too. "God those…" she reached to finger the edge of Serena's stockings. "I literally…"

"Usually I wouldn't buy new underwear for just an evening do, but I thought this time I'd splash out a bit. Treat myself."

"Very important," Bernie said seriously. Serena looked down.

"You don't think it's too …"

"What?"

"Slutty?" Serena grimaced around the word.

"No," Bernie said almost horrified. "You look amazing."

"Not so bad yourself, soldier." Serena gazed at the white bra and matching silky-looking briefs adorning the blonde. Bernie let out a few deep shaky breaths and finally took Serena by the hips. Serena grinned, expecting to be pushed to the bed, but instead  
found herself up against the wall between the window and wardrobe. "Well this is new," she breathed, a hand in the back of Bernie's hair, undoing the clasp to let her hair fall around her face, as her lips claimed hers.

"Sorry," Bernie said when they came up for air. Serena pulled her back towards her, dismissing the apology with another kiss. She lifted a leg around Bernie's thigh and they both groaned softly at the contact.

Serena's arms wrapped around Bernie's neck as she was pressed up against her. The cool of the wall against her back and the warmth of Bernie against her front was a sweet contrast. Their kisses were hungry, tongues already involved, deep and searching.  
Serena groaned again as the blonde trailed her lips down her neck and between her breasts. She reached both hands back behind herself, but Bernie caught her hands with her own.

"Leave it on," Bernie breathed, sucking at the top of one breast, above the soft edge of the new bra.

"Really?" Serena asked, a naughty glint in her eye. Bernie looked up to find her grinning.

"Definitely."

"Stockings too?"

"Absolutely, definitely." She looked down between them. "But these need to go," Bernie said, indicating the briefs and kneeling down in front of her to slide them down Serena's legs. Serena kicked them off, making a mental note of where everything had  
so far landed so that she could tidy up later.

Bernie wrapped her arms round Serena's waist, still knelt on the floor, pressed her lips against the brunette's soft tummy. Serena smiled down at her, fingers playing lazily in the blonde curls. Bernie trailed her fingertips up her sides, palms brushing  
her breasts through the bra, as she stood, reaching to kiss her again, both of them moaning gently with the renewed contact.

As the kiss grew deeper again, Bernie's hands slid to Serena's thigh, lifting her foot from the floor, wrapping her thigh around Bernie's hip. Serena shuddered against her as Bernie's own thigh slipped between Serena's legs and pushed against the wet  
heat. Bernie felt overcome, dropped her head to bite Serena's neck and held her hips firmly to try and lift her.

It didn't go exactly according to plan due to Bernie having not been to the gym as regularly as usual and Serena not really expecting that sort of manoeuvre, at their age, for goodness sakes. Inevitably they ended up in a tangled mess, having caught one  
another before any serious injuries could occur. Serena laughed, arms under Bernie's as they maintained their balance against the wall. "What were you thinking, Major?"

"Sorry," Bernie said, but at least she was laughing too.

"With your back?"

"I was overcome in the moment," Bernie admitted, standing up properly and pressing Serena up against the wall again.

"Well don't try it again," Serena admonished. "However …" she made a random hand gesture in the air by Bernie's ear, "overcome you get."

"It's been … a … a fantasy of mine … for a while," Bernie stuttered, blushing and feeling a little annoyed with herself.

"Well if we were twenty years younger then may be, but I don't want you injuring yourself to fulfil a fantasy." Serena clocked how disappointed Bernie looked and her heart lurched. "Oh my poor macho army medic," she cooed touching Bernie's cheek. "Won't  
I do just here?" She lifted her foot from the floor and pouted a bit in what she hoped was a sexy way. At least an adorable way.

Bernie lifted her eyes back to Serena's and a smile tugged the corners of her mouth. "I suppose," she whispered, palm smoothing against the brunette's thigh, back and forth. She shifted her hips against Serena's again, pressed her back against the wall,  
and they both inhaled deeply.

As they kissed Bernie's hands skimmed from Serena's thigh upwards, up her side making her shiver, up over her shoulders and down her front, fingertips teasing the edge of the bra before palms cupped fully. Their hips started a tantalising dance, Bernie's  
thigh smoothing slickly against Serena's core, back and forth, pressing and rolling against that bundle of nerves and making Serena's knees weak. Serena in turn thread her fingers through Bernie's hair, caressed her neck, swept her shoulders.

Their breath mingled, hard and sharp, Serena desperately trying to stay upright as finally finally Bernie's fingers trailed downwards and between them, palm up, fingers curled, to rest her knuckles atop her own thigh. She slid her fingers between Serena's  
legs, right there right there. Serena gasped and felt Bernie lift her thigh higher around her waist.

Fingers stroking her clit for a moment, then slipping through wet folds and inside her. Bernie kissed the side of the brunette's neck and held her with her left hand under her thigh so tightly. She began a torturous rhythm, pressing her hips against the  
wall with each thrust of her hand. She looked at the woman before her, splayed so open, so accepting of this, all flushed and breathless and overwhelmingly sexy. She wanted to tell her but didn't know the words.

The two of them, leant up against the wall in the bedroom soon to be claimed as one they shared, trying to hold one another up, as Bernie did what she was doing, let's call it what it is, Serena decided, she's fucking me, I'm being fucked, and it is surprisingly  
good. She never imagined, well maybe she had secretly but not seriously, that this would ever happen, not at her age, not at Bernie's age either. She was at risk of crashing to the ground, the way the blonde's fingers were so firmly sliding inside  
her, fingers curling, making her legs shake, her toes curl into the carpet and her back warm. She gripped Bernie's shoulders, her head resting back against the cold wall, chest heaving. Her hips jerked with each thrust, and she felt the beginnings  
of release start right at her core. She wrapped her arms around Bernie's strong shoulders, groaned against the lips still teasing her neck, then teeth biting, probably leaving a mark but Serena didn't care. She couldn't care about anything except  
the white heat between her legs and the strong grip of Bernie's hand at her thigh.

Serena shook, hard, remaining leg finally giving way. Bernie pressed her up against the wall, feeling the slick walls around her fingers flutter and then grip her, hard. Serena let out a groan, head stretching back against the wall, eyes rolling and closing  
as she shook. Bernie waited for her to relax, held her steady, stilled her hand inside her. When Serena finally calmed, Bernie kissed her gently on the cheek, slid her fingers out of her, and lowered them carefully to the floor.

Serena leant against the wall, the curtains swinging a little above them, and just breathed. "I'm sorry," Bernie whispered. "I'm really not as strong as I thought I was." She sat curled up next to her, back against the wardrobe, peppering kisses over  
her face, her shoulders, her neck.

"No … complaints from me," Serena managed, clearing her throat and reaching to pull Bernie between her legs to lie against her, cheek against her collarbone. Bernie snuggled into her warm slightly sweaty skin, arms wrapping around Serena's waist and a  
contented smile on her face.

They sat like that for a while, wrapped within one another, but slowly backs began to ache and skin began to harden in goosebumps. "Bernie," Serena breathed, tucking the blonde's hair behind her ear.

"Mmmhmm?"

"This is lovely, but … my back hurts." They helped each other off the carpet and climbed up the bed, resuming their earlier position against the pillows, with Bernie tucked under Serena's chin. "I really do love you," Serena whispered, continuing her  
earlier affectionate smoothing of Bernie's hair.

"Love you too," Bernie replied, fingertips playing innocently with the lace at Serena's right breast.

"And I believe I have some unfinished business to attend to," Serena said, hand caressing over Bernie's hip. "Turn around."

Bernie's eyebrows went up as Serena pulled her hip so that she was sat facing away from her, cradled between her legs. Serena guided her back to rest against her front, one hand on her hip, the other trailing under her arm and across her sternum. Bernie  
turned her head to one side, to look at her. Serena grinned. "You, my dear, are overdressed."

Bernie immediately pushed her panties down, kicking them so that they flew across the room. They both chuckled a bit. "Better?" Bernie asked, leaning back against the warm brunette and lifting a hand to touch her jaw, bring her in for a kiss.

"Mmmhmm." Serena shivered as she felt Bernie's palm smooth her thigh on top of the stocking. Serena slipped her hand down and tickled a finger round the blonde's navel for a moment, feeling her tense and stretch back a little. She slid her other palm  
down over Bernie's breast, still clad in the white bra, squeezed her fingers around, slipped a fingertip under the cup to circle a nipple. Bernie gasped and Serena grinned, moving her right hand down to slide between Bernie's legs.

Serena buried her face in the side of Bernie's neck as her fingertip touched that tiny sensitive bundle of nerves. She smiled at Bernie's gasp and touched her in small circles, surprised although no so much really considering what they'd just done, at  
the slickness of Bernie's sex. Bernie's palms swept up and down Serena's stockings and Serena thanked whatever had made her buy them. That was a little thing about the blonde that she could file away for later use – an interest in lacy stockings.  
She wondered what other sexy garments would turn her on. She thought she might enjoy finding out.

Bernie's back arched as she realised with a light laugh that she was so close, so very close. Serena's chuckle against her neck in response, and the quickening of her fingers, was her undoing; she writhed and shook and gasped, fingernails digging into  
Serena's thighs with gusto.

They breathed and breathed and held on to one another. Bernie reached up and cupped Serena's cheek, turning backwards to give her a soft and lazy smile. Serena smiled right back at her, then looked down towards her own thighs. "I think you left marks  
on me," she said gently. Bernie sat up and looked down, one side then the other, then back again.

"Oh no, Serena I…" She traced a finger along a scratch mark through the stocking. There were four in either side, one for each fingernail where she'd gripped so hard and scratched with her climax. "I'm so sorry." Her face was so forlorn that Serena heart  
broke a bit.

"It's okay," she breathed, smiling genuinely and thumbing Bernie's cheekbone. "Worth it," she murmured, pushing blonde tangles back from Bernie's face.

Bernie gulped and pouted a bit in self-conscious shame. "I really need to … not do that again though." She shook her head, wrapped her arms round her knees. "I don't want to ever … hurt you." Her fist clenched and she pounded the mattress a bit. "Never.  
Ever."

Serena allowed her to have a few moments, knowing however she put it Bernie wouldn't accept the rationale. She smiled and stroked the blonde's cheek as Bernie leant down and slid her stockings down to expose the thin and superficial scratches there, lips  
pressing her apology into soft thighs. She spent a long time, forehead in her hand, elbow on the bed, lips kissing away any pain Serena may have felt.

When she was finally satisfied she had made up for any discomfort she had caused the brunette, Bernie sat up again. "I love you, Serena."

"I know," Serena said. "Love you." Serena's eyes were drooping and her breathing was deep.

"Time for sleep," Bernie said, reaching under Serena's pillow to pull out her pyjamas. "Let me," she breathed as Serena held out a hand for them. Serena narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow in doubt but when she saw Bernie's guilty expression still  
evident, she complied. She wondered how long Bernie would spend trying to make it up to her. She didn't mind that part of it all at all, except that she hated Bernie feeling like she'd done something wrong.

Bernie slid the stockings the rest of the way down her legs, and sweet woman, turned them the right way out before laying them gently on the bed at the foot. She reached behind Serena's back to unhook her bra, kissing one shoulder then the other, dropping  
the bra by the stockings. She lifted the pyjama shirt, unbuttoned it, sliding it gently over Serena's arms and doing up the buttons one by one. She kissed right at the corner of Serena's lips; Serena closed her eyes and sighed.

Bernie took the pyjama trousers and rolled a leg in both hands to slip it over a foot, then doing the same the other side. Serena began to feel a bit ridiculous, she could dress herself perfectly well thank you very much. Serena stilled Bernie's hand  
on her knees where the pyjama trousers were bunched. "Yes okay," Serena said quietly, smiling affectionately at her partner, lover, girlfriend? "I think I can do the rest."

Bernie nodded and stood from the bed to collect their discarded clothes, actually folding each piece (very sweet woman, Serena thought) and laying it carefully on the armchair. She took off her own bra, lay it on top. She crossed her arms over her front.  
"I can't believe I did that."

"That's enough," Serena said kindly. "Heat of the moment. Will you let me forgive you?"

"I thought you kept life-long grudges."

"Not with those I actually care about," Serena replied, smiling. "Just moronic ex-husbands that drink too much and cheat on me." She reached under Bernie's pillow (and now it really was Bernie's pillow), grabbed her pyjamas and tossed them to her. Bernie's  
caught them neatly and quickly pulled them on, shivering a bit. She climbed under the covers and turned out the lamp on her side (Bernie's side, where she would sleep each and every night now).

Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and pulled her close, burying her nose in her hair and inhaling deeply. "Mmmm," she murmured.

"Night, my love," Serena whispered, liking that, the sweet name, the way it sounded. Making a personal promise to herself that she would continue to use that with Bernie for however long she could. 


End file.
